My Brothers
by aragornsgirll
Summary: Completely Redone! A little girl with an abusive past comes to live with the brothers. But when their mother is killed, and revenge in their hearts, can they still protect the sister so close to their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

"Stop it!"

A little voice screamed as she watched as the man beat her mother, tears running down her freckled cheek.

"Shut up you little tramp, your next!" The man hallered making the little girl whimper in fear.

"Bill please, leave her alone, I'll do anything you want just leave her be!" Pleaded the woman. "Shut UP!" Bill shouted as he turned around slapped the woman hard in the face making her sprawl to the floor.

The little girl started to cry harder as her father picked up her mother by the hair making her cry out in pain. Grabbing his hand to try to lift some of the pressure on the grip of her scalp. "You fucking bitch! How's in feel when that dick was inside you huh?" Bill shouted as he dragged her more into the living room.

The woman kicking and screaming as she tried to grab anything to help her try to get away.

The living room consisted of a leather couch with a glass end table that was littered with empty beer and alcohol bottles. Bill threw the women on the floor as he straddled her, ripping off her shirt. "You want a hard dick, I'll give you a hard dick, fucking bitch." Bill muttered as he unzips his jeans. The little girl sat huddled in the corner of the room as she watched the man rape her mother, the grunts and screams echoing in her ears. With one last hard thrust into the woman Bill rolled away from the her slapping her in the head as he went.

"How's that bitch, you satisfied yet?" The woman curled into a ball as she sobbed, trying to cover her broken and beaten body as best she could.

"Shut up you fucking bitch, shut up right now!" Bill screamed kicking her in the stomache "You were never worth anything, you don't deserve living you fucking bitch!" Bill yelled down at the woman, still kicking her.

"If you don't deserve to live, I should put the world out of its misery." he said as he slowly pulled out a gun, pointing it at the woman. "NO!" screamed the little girl as she ran to her mother, hugging her tightly as she sobbed. "Christina." Christina's mother whispered as she stroked her six year old daughter's cheek.

"Mommy!" Christina hiccupped. "Shh. It's alright, don't cry everything gonna be alright." She whispered as Christina sobs grew more histarical.

"Christina, Tina, look at me." Christina lifts up her head, big tears running down her little face. "Christina, you have to be strong now, you have to survive and be a big girl now." Christina's mother whispered as she brought a shaking hand up and wiped Christina's tears away with her thumb.

"Can you do that for me sweetie?" She asks softly. Christina nods her head still crying clutching her mothers hand to her cheek "Yes mommy." She chokes.

"Good, I love you Christina, with all my heart and I will always love and look after you ." Christina's mom smiled a soft,sad smile. Looking at Christina tenderally as she tried to hold her tears back.

Christina sobs grew louder and harder "I love you too mommy, wif all my hawt."

Christina's mom smiled and pulled Christina close and kissed her face, hugging her as tight as she could. "I know you do hunny, now be a good girl and go upstairs to your room and lock the door, ok?" Tina sniffles nodding, then she slowly got up to go to her room.

Once the woman hears the door shut,she looked up to the man still holding the gun.

"Awe, isn't that sweet the bitch saying bye to the little whore in training." Bill laughed drly before he bent down and grabbed a fist full of her hair, as he yanked her head back. Bill ran the bottle of the gun down the womans chill softly as he took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the woman's hair.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." He smiles manically.

"Go to hell!" She snapped before spitting in his face. Bill snarled as he wiped off the spit on his face.

"YOU FUCKKING **BITCH!" **

Up stairs the little girl cries, hugging her stuffed bear as she hears the gunshot go off.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Christina stood holding the hand of the social worker staring at the (to her) big house with a porch in the front. "Want to go see your new home?" Mary, the social worker asked.

Christina mutely nodded her head making her pigtails swing back and forth. Mary squeezed her hand gently and started walking up the front steps, stopping in front of the door knocking twice and stepping back.

You could hear the sound of footsteps walking toward the door and a few seconds later the door was answered by a kind looking woman, with a kind looking face and even kinder looking eyes, Evelyn Mercer.

"Mary how nice to see you!"

Mary smiled "Hello Evelyn, it's good to see you." She says as she shakes her hand. Evelyn looked down to see Christina shyly hiding behind Mary's leg hugging her teddy bear close.

"Now who is this?" Evelyn asks smiling softly at the scared little girl. "This is Christina" Mary replies putting a hand on Christina's shoulder. Christina peeked behind Mary's leg then quickly went back when she saw Evelyn.

"Sorry, she's a little shy" Marry said with amusement in her voice. Evelyn laughed softly then bent down so that she was eye level with Christina. "Y'know," She stated "If you keep hiding behind Mary's leg, we can never see that beautiful face of yours." Christina giggled peeking once again around the leg.

"Do you want to come inside with me and have cookies?" Evelyn asked. Christina nodded her head "Come on then." Evelyn smiled holding her hand out to Christina. She looked at the hand, then up to Mary, then back to Evelyn. Evelyn smiles brightly when Christina shyly takes her hand sticking her thumb into her mouth, her teddy bear under her arm. Mary smiles at the sight. She was happy that such a good kid like Christina was living with Evelyn.

"Well I'll take my leave, goodbye Christina, Evelyn." She nods. Evelyn looks up from Christina, the smile still on her face. "Goodbye Marry and thank you." She replies.

Evelyn waited until Mary's car turned around the corner before she turns back to look down to Christina. "Let's go inside away form the cold hmm?" She asks leading Christina inside. Christina looks back one last time before Evelyn closes the door. Christina stood shyly looking around at the house. It seemed cozy enough.

"Christina?"

Christina turns to look at Evelyn who was still smiling softly at her. "Would you like to meet your brothers?" She asks.

Christina nods her head, she never had anyone except her mother but she always wanted a sibling to play with her when her mommy couldn't.

"Boys!" Evelyn yelled up the stairs "Come down here please, I want you to meet someone!"

A few seconds you can hear feet pounding down the stairs. A white boy that looks to be about seventeen, that had muscular arms and brown hair was the first one to come down first.

He smiled when he saw what could be, the cutest little girl he has ever seen in his life. She had coal black hair that was in pigtails and has the bluest eyes he has ever seen, with freckles on her nose.

Then another boy, this one black, walked down the stairs and stood next to his older brother Bobby, he looked to be fifteen. At last another Black boy, this one fourteen walked down the stairs his little brother, who was white, hot on his trail.

"Christina I would like you to meet your older brothers." Evelyn says. "That's Bobby," she points to the first and oldest boy, who walked down first. "Angel," points to the black boy who walked down second. "Jerry," the other black boy who looked to be very gentle.

"And Jack." Evelyn countinued, pointing to the smallest and youngest of the boys who looked to be twelve.

"Boys, this is your new little sister, Christina." She finished. Christina looked at the boys with wide and innocent eyes sucking her tumb,while holding her teddy bear with her other arm.

Jack looked at the timid girl in front of him curiously, his little sister.

"_She looks so small_." He thought to himeself.

Bobby moves so he's kneeling in front of Christina, smiling "Hey Tina, I'm Bobby; I'm going to be your older brother." He said softly.

Christina looks at him taking her thumb out of her mouth for a moment before then lifting her hands in an "up" gesture. Bobby chuckles as he lifts her easily in his arms, standing up he turned towards his brothers. Evelyn smiles happily as she watches, then turns and goes into the kitchen to make more cookies knowing that Christina finally has a family, with brothers that will protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christina, I'm going to the store now do you want to come?"

Evelyn laughed quietly to herself when she heard a big THUMP, which she can only guess was Christina falling off her bed from surprise.

"Yea mom gimme a second!" replied Christina.

Christina quickly put on a pair of dark blue hip huggers that would be way to low for her brothers' comfort and a long sleeved red shirt that said_ "I'm not a daddy's little girl. But I am my brother's'"_. That she got form her brothers (go figure) on her fifteenth birthday.

After she put on her red and black poofy jacket she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

To Christina she is just average, but to other people she is considered drop dead gourges. Christina's wavy coal black hair is now waist length and it curls at the end. Her blue eyes are still as blue as when she was younger and they get darker or lighter on cloudy or sunny days.

Christina is short to her brothers but to others she is in the middle between short or tall, depending on the person. Her skin is pale with a slight tan to it and her figure can rival any supermodel.

In other words, she was hot.

"Christina Nicole Mercer, hurry up!"

It was just Christina and her mother now in the Mercer household since all her brothers have moved out. Bobby left when he was eighteen saying that he would visit on holidays and such, Christina remembered that day perfectly for that was the day when her hero had left her.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**"Don't go!" cried a seven year old Christina, hanging onto Bobby's leg and not letting go when anyone tried to pull her off. Bobby looked down at his little sister, who was so close to his heart. Since the day when Christina came to live with them they quickly started to love her like she was their little sister and they have all grown very protective of her. **_

_**Bobby sighed and bent down to pick her up holding her in his arms as she quickly locked her little arms around his neck incase anyone tried to pull her off, for someone so little she was very smart. **_

_**"What's wrong baby? Why are you so sad?" Bobby asked gently. **_

_**Normally he wouldn't be this gentle with anyone all the time, not even with Jack, but with Christina he always was. He would do anything to have his baby girl happy. Apparently, leaving her is NOT making her happy. **_

_**Christina sniffled burying her head into Bobby's shoulder hugging him to her like she never wanted to let go.**_

_**"I'm sad becwause you're leaving me, just like my angel mom." **_

_**Christina calls her birthmother angel mom because she now thinks of Evelyn as her mom or mommy but she never forgets about her birthmother. **_

_**Bobby closed his eyes sadly while his fist clenched in anger. Bobby knows only little parts of what had happened to Christina before she came here as she often had nightmares of her father beating her or of her angel mom's death as Bobby was always the one to comfort her after the nightmares were done.**_

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Bobby blinked awake, wondering what had woken him up, but realized it was Christina, as his cracked door opened and a six year old Christina stood in her night suit holding her teddy bear in one arm. Bobby sat up more and blinked at the light in the hall then looked down at his little sister who was still standing by the door.**_

_**"What's wrong baby?" Bobby's sleepy voice asked.**_

_**Christina shifts her feet in a way that the brothers confirmed that she were unsure or nervous about something. "I had a bad dweam, can I sweep wif you?" She asked in her little voice that held much fear and uncertainly.**_

_**Bobby looked at his little sister who had a face that held so much fear, pain and hunting that just made Bobby want to cry and find the fuckface who put such a look in his little's sister expression and beat him to a pulp before killing him.**_

_**"Of course you can Chrissy, come on up." Bobby patted his bed then helped her up as she waddled her way over and put his big strong arms over her as she snuggled up next to him. **_

_**"I wuve you Bobby" **_

_**"I love you too Chrissy."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Christina only let him go when he said that he would never leave her like her angle mom had, told her that he loved her, and he would always be there for her no matter what.

After Bobby left three years went by and then Angel left to be his own man just like Bobby, he also promised that he would never truly leave Christina and to call him if she needed him.

It seemed like only a week went by when Jerry also left, but that didn't turn out that bad as he didn't go far. He married a sweet woman named Camille and had two beautiful little girls Amelia, and Daniela.

It was just Jack and Christina left and they grew very close. Jack, though older, understood Christina the most because his past was very much like Christina's. When it was his time to leave, trying to make something of his music, Christina felt like she lost a part of herself.

"Christina!"

"Alright, I'm coming right now!" Christina yelled back. Then you can hear her feet thumping down the stairs.

Christina smiled at her mother in an apologetic way. "Sorry mom I wasn't even dressed, and you surprised me, so I kinda fell off my bed!" Christina giggled.

Evelyn laughed with her daughter. "So I've heard!" she replied pointing up the stairs. Christina and Evelyn laughed more as they headed outside.

On their way to the store to buy a turkey for Thanksgiving, Evelyn and her daughter were talking about high school and the drama that it brings. When they entered the store Christina smiled while her mom started to scold a little boy about stealing.

_That's just like moms, always the saint._

Christina giggled to herself as the little boy ran out of the store. Evelyn shared a knowing smile with her daughter, the one that says "I know what you were thinking."Then Evelyn turned to the cashier.

"Hello Mark how are you?" She asked with a kind smile (sorry I don't remember his name! did he even HAVE name?)

"I'm doing fine Evelyn, and yourself?" Mark replied with smile. Obbivesly they know each other and are on friendly terms. It wasn't surprising to Christina, as her mom is on friendly terms with anyone, or so they both thought.

"I'll be doing better once we get this turkey done!" Evelyn said happily as she walked to the frozen food section, Christina right behind her. In that moment everything in Christina's life changed, as two thugs with ski masks burst through the store's door. Evelyn pulls Christina down with her, hiding behind a self.

**"GIVE US THE MONEY!"** One of the guys in the ski masks yelled pointing th gun at Mark.

When Mark refused, the guy shot him, making Christina jump, tears forming in her eyes, and Evelyn to gasp in shock and fear. The two thugs turn towards the sound and started to slowly walk towards Christina's and Evelyn's hiding spot.

"Mom we have to get out of here!" Christina whispered urgently, but it was already to late as the robbers already found them. Evelyn slowly stood pulling Christina with her, looking between the two.

"You will pay for your sins!" Evelyn said to the robbers, looking at them with a brave expression.

Before Christina knew, the thugs murdered her mother right front off her eyes.

**"NOOO!" **Christina screamed in horror

Before Christina could go to her mother's fallen body, one of the goons grabbed her and spun her around.

"Hold up sexy, we aint done yet." He said stroking her cheek. Christina looked at him with tears forming in her eyes but not falling. Christina looked at him with so much hate that the goon faltered a bit.

**"Fuck you, you bastard!" **

The thugs' face that was shocked before quickly went to angry. "Shut up bitch!" and with that he slapped her with the end of the gun making her head snap sideways with the force.

Before he could do anything else they heard the sirens of the police get closer. The thug took one last look at Christina and then shoved her into the wall making her hit her head on the glass mirror, cracking it.

As Christina slowly slid down the wall in a daze, she took one last look at her mother's body that laid in a pool of blood; she reached out her hand and whisped one last word.

"Mommy..." before everything went black.

Chapter 3

Christina, I'm going to the store now do you want to come?"

She laughed quietly to herself when she heard a big THUMP, which she can only guess was Christina falling off her bed from surprise.

"Yea mom gimme a second!" replied Christina.

Christina quickly put on a pair of dark blue hip huggers that would be way to low for her brothers' comfort and a long sleeved red shirt that said_ "I'm not a daddy's little girl. But I am my brother's'"_. That she got form her brothers (go figure) on her fifteenth birthday.

After she puts on her red and black poofy jacket she turns to the mirror.

To Christina she is just average, but to other people she is considered drop dead gourges. Christina's wavy coal black hair is now waist length and it curls at the ends. Her blue eyes are still as blue as when she was younger and they get darker or lighter on cloudy or sunny days.

Christina is short to her brothers but to others she is in the middle between short or tall, depending on the person. Her skin is pale with a slight tan in it and her figure can rival any supermodel, In other words, she was hot.

"Christina Nicole Mercer, hurry up!"

It was just Christina and her mother now in the Mercer household since all her brothers have moved out. Bobby left when he was eighteen saying that he would visit on holidays and such, Christina remembered that day perfectly as that was the day when her hero had left her.

_**"Don't go!" cried a seven year old Christina, hanging onto Bobby's leg and not letting go when anyone tried to pull her off. Bobby looked down at his little sister who was so close to his hart. Since that day when Christina came to them they quickly started to love her like she was their little sister and they have all grown very protective of her. **_

_**Bobby sighed and bent down to pick her up holding her in his arms as she quickly locked her little arms around his neck incase anyone tried to pull her off, for someone so little she was very smart. **_

_**"What's wrong baby? Why are you so sad?" Bobby asked gently. **_

_**Normally he wouldn't be this gentle with anyone all the time, not even with Jack, but with Christina he always was, just like he always did thing forChristinato make her leaving is not making her happy. **_

_**Christina sniffled burying her head into Bobby's shoulder hugging him to her like she never wanted to let go.**_

_**"I'm sad becwause you're leaving me, just like my angel mom." **_

_**Christina calls her birthmother angel mom because she now thinks of Evelyn as her mom or mommy but she never forgets about her birthmother. **_

_**Bobby closed his eyes sadly while his fist clenched in anger. Bobby knows only little parts what had happened to Christina before she came here as she often had nightmares of her father beating her or her angel mom's death as Bobby was always the one to confront her after they were done.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Bobby blinked awake, wondering what had woken him up, but realized it was Christina, as his cracked door opened and a six year old Christina stood in her night suit holding her teddy bear in one arm. Bobby sat up more and blinked at the light in the hall then looked down at his little sister who was still standing by the door.**_

_**"What's wrong baby?" Bobby's sleepy voice asked.**_

_**Christina shifts her feet in a way that the brothers confirmed that she were unsure or nervous about something. "I had a bad dweam, can I sweep wif you?" she asked in her little voice that held much fear and uncertainly.**_

_**Bobby looked at his little sister who had a face that held so much fear, pain and hunting that just made Bobby want to cry and find the fuckface who put such a look in his little's sister face and beat him to a pulp and kill him.**_

_**"Of course you can Chrissy, come on up." he patted his bed then helped her up as she waddled her way over and put his big strong arms over her as she snuggled up next to him. **_

_**"I wuve you Bobby" **_

_**"I love you to Chrissy."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Christina only let him go when he said that he would never leave her like her angle mom had, told her that he loved her, and he would always be there for her no matter what.

After Bobby left three years went by and then Angel left to be his own man just like Bobby, he also promised that he would never truly leave Christina and to call him if she needed him.

It seemed like only a week went by when Jerry also left, but that didn't turn out that bad as he didn't go far. He married a sweet woman named Camille and had two beautiful little girls Amelia, and Daniela.

It was just Jack and Christina and they grew very close. Jack, though older, understood Christina the most because his past was very much like Christina's. When it was his time to leave, trying to make something of his music, Christina felt like she lost a part of herself.

"Alright, I'm coming right now!" Christina yelled back. Then you can hear her feet thumping down the stairs.

Christina smiled at her mother in an apologetic way. "Sorry mom I wasn't even dressed, and you surprised me, so I kinda fell off my bed!" Christina giggled.

Evelyn laughed with her daughter. "So I've heard!" she replied pointing up the stairs. Christina and Evelyn laughed as they headed outside.

On their way to the store to buy a turkey for Thanksgiving, Evelyn and her daughter were talking about high school and the drama that is brings. When they entered the store Christina smiled while her mom was scolding a little boy about stealing.

_That's just like moms, always the saint._

Christina giggled to herself as the little boy ran out of the store. Evelyn shared a knowing smile with her daughter the one that says "I know what you were thinking."Then Evelyn turned to the cashier.

"Hello Mark how are you?" she asked with a kind smile (sorry I don't remember his name! did he even HAVE name?)

"I'm doing fine Evelyn, and yourself?" Mark replied with smile. Obbivesly they know each other and are on friendly terms. It wasn't surprising to Christina, as her mom is on friendly terms with anyone, or so they both thought.

"I'll be doing better once we get this turkey done!" Evelyn said happily as she walked to the frozen food section, Christina right behind her. In that moment everything in Christina's life changed, as two thugs with ski masks burst through the store's door. Evelyn pulls Christina down with her, handing behind a self.

**"GIVE US THE MONEY!"** one of the guys in the ski masks yelled holding the gun to the Mark's hart.

When Mark refused, the guy shot him, making Christina jump, tears forming in her eyes, and Evelyn to gasp in shock and fear. The two thugs turn towards the sound and start to slowly walking towards Christina's and Evelyn's hiding spot.

"Mom we have to get out of here!" Christina whispered urgently, but it was already too late as the robbers already found them. Evelyn slowly stood pulling Christina with her, looking between the two.

"You will pay for your sins!" Evelyn said to the robbers, looking at them with a brave expression.

Before Christina knew, the thugs murdered her mother right front off her eyes.

**"NOOO!" **Christina screamed in

Before Christina could go to her mother's fallen body, one of the goons grabbed her and spun her around.

"Hold up sexy, we aint done yet." he said stroking her cheek. Christina looked at him with tears forming in her eyes but not falling. Christina looked at him with so much hate that the goon faltered a bit.

**"Fuck you!" **

The thugs' face that was shocked before quickly went to angry. "Shut up bitch!" and with that he slapped her with the end of the gun making her head snap sideways with the force.

Before he could do anything else they heard the sirens of the police get closer. The thug took one last look at Christina and then shoved her into the wall making her hit her head on the glass mirror, cracking it.

As Christina slowly slid down the fall in a daze, she took one last look at her mother's body that laid in a pool of blood; she reached out her hand and whisped one last word.

"Mommy..." before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christina sat with her knees tucked up to her chest on the window still in one of Jerry's guestrooms. She was dressed in black pants with a long black sleeved shirt and her black winter coat. It was the day of her mother's funeral and Christina felt numb all over.

After Christina blacked out she woke up in a hospital confused until the events of her mother's death came rushing back to her. She remembered how her mother was murderd right in front of her eyes and how the body laid limp in a pool of blood.

She was told that the police found her lying next to her mother's body clutching her hand and a nasty looking cut on her head due to when she was slammed into the mirror. It was Jerry who told her all of this when she woke up in the hospital bed. The numbness came when she was told all of this, having to relive the moment. It didn't even go away when Jerry started to cry, hugging me to him, and saying that he was afraid he almost lost her too. Christina couldn't feel anything but numbness and her brain went blank, no thoughts in her mind, only the body of her mother and the dead eyes that stared back at her.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Christina stood between her brothers, Jack and Bobby, at their Mother's funeral. Jack was on her left crying with out shame as they slowly lowered the casket into the ground. Bobby was on her right staying strong as always, he didn't shed one tear, but instead kept a stony face, divided of any emotion.

It seemed like forever until the funeral was over and everyone slowly left to go to Jeremiah's house for the reception. She stood frozen to the spot just staring without any emotion on her face, staring at the grave that my mother rested in.

Bobby turned to look one last time at his mother's grave when he noticed his little sister there, staring off into nothing. He studied his little sister, she was thin, almost too thin and her eyes had big bags from lack of sleep. She has been very quiet lately ever since she woke up from the hospital a few weeks ago. Bobby knew out of all of them, she was taking their mothers death the hardest since she was the one to witness the murrder.

Bobby sighed and walked back toward his little sister who was still standing next to the grave.

Christina snapped out of her daze as she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her oldest brother Bobby, standing next to her.

Bobby looked back at Christina, his face emotionless but in his eyes you can see his hate, anger, confusion but also fear. Not fear for himself, but fear for her and in that moment Christina's strong stance broke as she fell to her knee's sobbing. Bobby went down with her blinking back tears of his own as his sister clung onto him sobbing out all the pent up emotion from the night of their mother's death, he knew he had to stay strong for Christina.

"Why Bobby?" Christina sobbed "Why did they have to take her away?"

Bobby choked "I don't know Chrissy." he swallowed "I don't know" he whisperd, putting his cheek to her head, softley stroking her hair as she continued to sob.

_I just don't know..._

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Bobby got into the car with a sigh and sat thinking. After Christina calmed down enough to get in the car, she didn't speak again, just calmly got up off the ground, looked a Bobby giving him a kiss on the head and walked away. It was killing Bobby because he hated seeing his sister this way, she was trying to be strong and not show her emotions, even though she was hurting.

_Just like me._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Bobby stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror at his black eye, split lip, and bruised cheek. Bobby had gotten in another fight today at school, because once again, he was being a "hothead" as some people would call it. He sighed and grabbed a towl, wetting it, to clean his lip._

_"Bobby?" A little voice asked._

_Bobby looked up into the mirror to see little Christina by the door holding her teddy bear, looking at him with what he would guess was worry for a six year old. "What happened to your face?" She asked him curiously. She walked a little more into the room looking up at his reflection in the mirror._

_"Nothing for you to worry about baby, just a little scratch." Bobby replied smiling at her as is to prove that he was fine. She wasn't convinced. _

_"Not uh, what happened?" Christina once again asked. Bobby sighed and turned around sitting on the toilet seat, patting his knees, telling her to sit down. Christina walked over to him and he picked her up and plunked her on his lap. _

_"Bobby just got into a little fight with some kids at school today, nothing to worry about.' He told her. _

_"Did it hurt?" Christina asked looking up at him. "Did what hurt?" Christina softly touched his eye with her little fingers "Did that hurt." Bobby chuckled softly and started to play with her hair, something that Christina was very accustomed too. _

_"Yes Chrissy, it hurt for a little while, but I hurt him back." Christina was still softly stroking his cheek when she asked another innocent question. "Did you cry?" Bobby was surprised of that question, but when he thought about it he really shouldn't be, for Christina wasn't known for the type to keep her thoughts to herself._

_"No Chrissy, I didn't cry." Bobby finally answered. "How come?" Christina questioned again. Bobby sighed again "Because crying is for babies like you and Jackie, not for big boys like me." He answered. Christina sat thinking, her nose turned upwards and her lips pouty. Bobby smiled at the face, sometimes the things Christina does was way too cute._

_"So, if I don't cry, I would be a big girl?" Christina finally asked. Bobby shook his head "It's okay to cry Chrissy, It's just not something a man should do." He told her._

_"But I wanna be strong just like you!" Christina replied, with a little pout. Bobby's face softened, he was not used to such praise like that. Sure he knew that his brothers looked up to him, but to hear someone say they wanted to be just like him. Bobby Mercer, tough guy hokey player, hothead badass, was something he was not used too. Bobby pulled Christina closer to him kissing her on the forehead. "You are Chrissy, you are." Christina beamed up at him, making him smile._

_"Does this mean I can drive a car now?"_

_Bobby burst out laughing._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Come on, lets get this over with" Bobby says as he starts the car. Christina sighs then straps her seatbelt and sat back in the car as Bobby started to drive to Jerry's house.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Wow" Green says as he sees Bobby slowly drive by looking for a parking spot. "Been a long time since anyone saw that face around." He remarks.

"Who's that?" Fowler asks, looking at his partner for answers.

"Bobby Mercer." Green tells him, looking at Bobby as he open's the door for Christina putting his arm around her, kissing her head. Before Green turns back to his partner. "Heavyweight Champion, played hockey Michigan Miller."

Fowler looks around, his gaze stopping on Jack "Who's the kid crying?" Green turns to look where Fowler pointed then back, nodding slightly.

"Jack Mercer. First class fuck up, third class rocker." The two cops pause as they see Christina and Bobby make their way towards Jack, as Jeremiah talks to two elderly women.

"You okay?" Bobby asked Jack. Jack nods unable to use his voice, afraid that he would start crying again. "You sure?" Bobby asks again before he wraps one arm around him in a quick hug.

"I love you, y'know?"

Jack looks at him, tears forming in his eyes nodding. Bobby drops his arm and start heading toward Jerry, quickly wiping the tears Jack fallows.

"I thought you said there were five of them?" Fowler asks confused "Four guys, one girl?"

"Angel, pretty boy, ex-hustler, soldier." Green said simply. "And the girl?" Fowler asks.

Green looks around then points Fowler to the teenage girl standing next to Bobby, Jack and Jeremiah.

"Christina Mercer, the youngest of the bunch, smart, pretty, but don't let her small size fool you though, she can pack a punch if you asked for it." Green laughed slightly, and then turned back to his partner. "She's turning sixteen around Thanksgiving; she was the one to witness the murder."

Fowler looks back at Christina as she hugs Jeremiah, then turns towards his partner.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Do you remember when I built that tree house, and you burned that shit down." Jerry said smiling. Bobby laughed "Come on man!"

"Boy I wanted to kick your ass!" Jeremiah half yelled.

"Come on man, besides this is made out of brick, I'm not gonna burn it down." Bobby said knocking on the brick as if to prove his point. "Well yea, now!" Jerry said walking towards his front door his brothers behind him. "Oh yea." He said turning towards Jack "No smoking in my house so your gonna have to put that shit out" He said slapping at Jacks hands. "Sorry" He said almost as an after thought. Jack rolled his eyes but put it out anyways, going into the house.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

"I don't get it." Fowler stated getting out of the car with his partner. "If this woman was such a god damn saint, how did she end up raising four total fuck-ups?" He asked, not counting Christina.

" Evelyn Mercer cycled hundred's of kids out of foster-care system, and into perment homes." Green started. "And in 30 years, she only came upon five lost delinquents so far gone, she couldn't find anyone to take them in, so she did." Green paused and looked at his partner, stopping.

"Trust me Fowler, these men are nothing compared to what they could've been."

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

-"Hey there, you must be Daniela." Jack said reaching out his hand to Jerry's oldest daughter who was holding a dog.

"And you must be Amelia." Bobby said scraching the dogs chin. "Nice dress Amelia." Bobby said still petting the dog, the girls giggled.

"I'm Amelia!" Jack laughed "I know" Bobby said also laughing. "You guys probably don't remember us, but I'm your uncle Bobby, and this is Cracker Jack." Bobby whispered the last part."Dont teach them that, man." Jack complained.

"You're not my uncle, your white." Daniela said. "Grandma Evelyn is white." Amelia defended.

"Yeah see, were a different kind of uncle, your grandma adopted me and Uncle Jack, like she did your daddy." Bobby explained.

Amelia looked to the side. "You're a policeman!" She said pointing towards Green and Flower. "You're so smart!" Bobby whispered to Amelia before turning to the cops.

"That's right, and you're all under arrest, so doesn't anybody move." Green said smiling at the girls. Bobby and Jack stood up as the girls ran away."Hey were ya'll going!"

"What about me Green, You gonna arrest me too?"

"All depends Bobby. You keeping straight?" Bobby shrugged "Straight-ish." Green smiled "How you doing man." he said doing the little brotha hand shake thing.

"Jack."

"Green."

"Sorry about your mom brotha, give me some love." Green said also doing the manly hug thing. "Thanks for coming Green; Mom would've been happy you made it." Bobby said. "Shit, your mom would have been happy you came to her funeral." Green replied.

"Didn't come for the funeral."

Green and Fowler looked at each other, a silence settled over the group. "Thanks for the offer, but we got it under control." Fowler said breaking the tense silence. Bobby nods "Yea, I can tell by the looks of things when I drove in." Bobby said. "The place looks completely different. Detroit's finest cleaned it up huh?" Bobby said with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. (Just a little bit)

Green laughed a little."Yea be easy Bobby. We got these punks." He said "Kids playing basketball across the street, saw two gang bangers, running in there, shooting up the place-" but he didn't get to finish as Bobby interrupted him.

"Oh come on Green." Bobby said in somewhat of a moan of annoyance. "I used to make a good living in this place because cops like you guys, couldn't find tits in a strip joint." He said. "Why don't you just come inside, have some coffee and doughnuts." Jack snorted in laughter at that, "And then take your boy, and get the fuck out of here okay? Come on." He lightly slapped Fowler on the arm and turned towards the house, Jack following biting back laughter.

Green looked on smiling, and then looked towards Flower and gestures towards the house also following Bobby.

"Charming guy." remarked Fowler as Green chuckled.

696969696969696969696969696969696969

Christina stood looking out the window in her "room" as she watches the little exchanged between her brothers and the cops with interest. "They just can't leave, always having to get their stick up someone else's ass." Christina muttered to herself. She was startled when she heard a laugh behind her, whipping around she saw Green there.

"Always have to have a stick up someone else's huh?"

Christina grinned and shrugged. "You should know, you're the one putting it there." She replied. Green laughed again and walked over to her. "Give me some love." He said hugging her. Christina smiled into the hug. "How've you been?"

Christina shrugged letting go. "Could be better but hey, I'm still alive and kicking. Unlike Mom."

Green frowned "Yea I'm sorry about that, but I promise I'm going to find the fuckers that did this." Christina looked at him, even though she didn't like cops, she knew she could trust Green, he was one of the few that weren't crooked. Plus she didn't grow up with him for nothing.

"Y'know he's not gonna rest until he finds them right." Christina said, it wasn't a question it was a statement. Green sighed and nodded. "I know."

"Good. Because I'm not gonna stop them."

Green snapped his head back up. It wasn't what she said that shocked him; it was how she said it. Her voice was hard with determination and anger, it surprised Green a little.

"Go home Green, and don't try to stop something that's going to happen anyways."

And with that Christina walked past him and out the door, leaving a stunned Green behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeremiah's car pulled up to Evelyn's house, along with Bobby's beat up car behind him. Jeremiah, Bobby and Jack got out of the car; Jack pulling the seat up so Christina can get out to, and headed towards the house.

"Nice to be home."

"So, shit, Bobby. What've you been up to?" Jack asked. "I'm a freaking college professor, Jack. What do you think I've been doing?" Bobby said sarcastically.

"I doubt that."

"Same old Bobby." Jerry and Jack said at the same time, Christina laughed.

"What about you? You still sucking a little cock left and right, or what?" Bobby asked. "Fucker." They all laughed as they entered the porch; they were startled at the voice in the dark.

"Ya'll aint right, leaving me out in the cold like this."

They all spun around as Jerry flicked on the light, to see Angel sitting there. "Yo little brother! You asshole!" Bobby yelled happily as he walked over to Angel.

"I missed my plane." Angel tried to explain "Yea you missed our mother's funeral too, you jar head." Bobby said hugging him. Then he turned around to let Jerry say hello. "What's up boy?" Jerry said also hugging him. "You shaved the afro, huh?" Jack asked as it was his turn to say hello. "Did you get your teeth whitened?" Jack asked amused when they pulled back. "Man shut up Jackie -Poo." Jack just laughed and stepped away and went inside. Before Angel went to get his bags, he noticed Christina there.

"You aint gonna give me a hug Grim Reaper?" Christina smiled at the nickname Angel gave her when she was seven.

_**Flashback**_

_"Angel look!" _

_Angel turned at the sound of Christina's excited squeal, but his happy smile quickly turned into a frown as his face clouded with fear and worry. Christina had somehow climbed up to the very top of a tree and was standing on a branch that was over the lake below. They were at a lake called Spike for a family vacation, and Angel was on duty of watching Christina as the others went with their mom to the store. Watching Christina seemed to be much harder then Angel thought._

_"Christina get down before you fall and hurt yourself!" _

_Christina looked down to see Angel standing right by the tree with a worried expression on his face, afraid that she was going to fall. Christina shook her head, smile still intact. "No, look what I can do!" she yelled back as she walked further onto the branch, more towards the water._

_"Christina what are you doing! Get down right now!" Angel yelled up to her again, growing more worried by the minute, his eyes never leaving her._

_Christina looked back at him still with a smile. She continued forward on the branch only stopping when she reached the edge, then looked back at Angel still smiling. "Watch Angel, it's going to be fun!" Angel looked confused for a moment "What's going to be fun?" His eyes widened as she replied "This!" Then jumped._

_"Christina, no!" Angel shouted alarmed but he was too late as Christina went in the water with a SPLASH and he rushed to the edge as she came up giggling._

_"What were you thinking!" Angel yelled as he pulled her out of the water and into his arms. Christina stopped laughing when she saw that Angel was really upset with her. "I'm sorry." she apologized "I was just having fun; I thought you would like it." Angel looked into the disappointed face and the sad puppy eyes and sighed. _

_"Your gonna be the death of me Grim Reaper!"_

_Christina looked confused. "What's a Grim Reaper?" She asked._

_Angel laughed and hugged her. "You!" He said simply, still chuckling._

_Christina still looked confused._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Get yo ass over here."

Christina laughed and hugged him, squealing when he lifted her off the ground before putting her back.

"It's good to see you Wings." Christina smiled warmly up at him, seeing as he was much taller then her. As a matter of fact, all of her brothers were. Angel was a little bit taller then Bobby's 5'11 height next was Jerry who was maybe 6'1, then came Jack.

Even though he was the youngest of the brothers, he was the tallest at 6'2, 6'3. Then it was Christina, who was short about 5'4 or 5'5. Average to some people, but mostly short to everyone else, including her brothers as they love to rub it in.

When everyone stepped into the hallway, they all froze. It seemed weird, that Mom was not there anymore to greet them at the door with her smile and hugs. Jerry headed into the living room as Angel broke the tense silence. "I'm gonna get me something to eat. Ya'll hungry?" He asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Naw, I'm going to get some sleep." Bobby answered as he walked forward. "Jack and Angel take your old rooms, Christina take yours. I'm gonna take moms." He said going up the stairs. Christina sighed and went up stairs, Jack behind her; she had allot to think about.

One her way to her room she saw Bobby in Mom's room looking at the things she had hanging on her dresser. Christina got teary eyed when she thought that her Mom will never be there anymore. She was never gonna be there, spraying the perfume that smelled like peaches, or how she would never French braid Christina's hair for her dance practice to keep it out of her face. She would never wake up in her bed and see her mother there. Never.

She shook her head and hurried to her room, she closed her door and plumped onto the bed and sighed. She heard very faint crying from the bathroom that she knew belonged to Bobby, as well as Jack's soft notes from his guitar. Christina got up and went into Jack's room that was down the hall.

When she reached his room Bobby was already there and only got the last part of their conversation, "Way to weird. I mean nothings changed, she didn't change nothing in this house." Bobby said looking around Jack's room.

"She didn't change anything because she knew you guys would come back someday."

They jumped a little as she made her presence known, and turned to the doorway. Christina pushed herself off of the door and came over to Bobby to sit next to him, when he pulled her in front of him so she was sitting in between his legs. Christina leaned back against his chest and sighed

"What's wrong Tina?" Jack asked her still strumming away on his quitar. Before she could answer Jerry walked up to the door chuckling, taking Christina's place leaning against the door.

"Look at ya'll." He said, still chuckling.

"What?"

Jerry shook his head "Nothing, just happy to see you man. Happy to see my brothers." Jerry replied smiling. "Ahem" Jerry looked at Christina who gave him a pointed look, her eyebrow raised. "And my little sister." He added. "Thank you." Christina said nodding then looked up with everyone else when Angel stepped out of his room, trying to sneak away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jerry asked.

Angel stopped in mid step and looked over to Jack's room to see all of them were looking at him; Jack never stopped playing his guitar.

"It's a little heavy in there, I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air."

Bobby threw his head back laughing as Christina and Jerry grinned. Angel was a horrible lair.

"You're so full of shit man. You can smell that ass all the way down the street, huh?" Bobby said still laughing. Angel looked at them "What are you talking about?" He asked slightly angry.

"What do you mean what? Come on, what, man" Bobby said still amused "You know exactly what, your going to see La Vida Loca." He said looking at Angel laughing. "Aint anybody gonna get any La Vida Loca! Nothing" Angel said getting frustrated

"She got a boyfriend." Christina and Jerry said at the same time. Bobby laughed again as Angel stalked off.

""Man, she has a hard ass dick in her right now, screaming' someone else's name. She ain't gonna remember your black ass!" Bobby yelled after his brother, shaking his head while Jeremiah, Christina and Jack laughed, when the door slams. Christina shakes her head one last time then sighs and pats Bobby's knee. "Well I'm tired, so I'm gonna get some Z's. See you guys in the morning." She said while getting up and walking out the door, waving behind her back as they all said good night.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Christina sat up from her bed in a gasp, eyes wide and covered with sweat. She looked around taking deep breathes; she relaxed when she noticed that she was in her room. With a sigh she fell back down onto the mattress, turning to her clock she read that it was three o'clock in the morning, and tried to go back to bed.

She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, but gave up when she couldn't lay still. With another frustrated sigh she got out of bed, flinging the covers and opened the door to her room, walking out into the hallway. She stopped when she reached moms room where she knew Bobby slept; she took a deep breath before opening the door. The door opened with a creek as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Bobby?" Christina whispered. "You awake?" Christina mentally slapped herself while rolling her eyes. _What a stupid question that was, it was three in the morning! _Of course he wasn't awake.

"Chrissy?" A sleepy Bobby asked "What is it? What's the matter?"

"I couldn't sleep..." Christina trailed off as Bobby smiled and scooted over, patting the space next to him. Christina smiled and crawled into bed with him use to this as she use to do it when she was little.

She sighed in happiness as Bobby wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling the covers over them. Silence settled over them for awhile as Christina got comfortable, when Bobby broke it asking, "What was your dream about?"

Christina closed her eyes, and then reopened them. "It was about mom's death." She admitted finally. She felt Bobby tighten his hold on her, pulling her more to him.

"What happened?" He asked again. Christina sighed and turned so she was facing him, drawing circles on his chest, "It was the same thing. But this time, I died with her, but it wasn't the guy that killed mom. It was my father instead." She whispered not looking at him. Bobby frowned and stopped her hand from drawing circles on his chest, lifting her chin so she was looking up at him. "Hey" he whispered as she avoided looking him in the eyes. "Chrissy, look at me." he commanded softly, when she finally met his, he searched her blue eyes.

"I would never, ever, let anyone hurt you again. You know that right?"

A tear slid down Christina's cheek before she could wipe it away, Bobby did with his thumb. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Christina smiled as snuggled up to him as she quickly closed her eyes, feeling safe in the arms of her older brother, her hero.

Bobby kissed her head before falling asleep himself, his arms wrapped around Christina, protecting her from her fears.

_I always will._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christina woke up to the sounds of Sofi and Bobby arguing and groaned, pulling the covers over her head to try to block out the sound. When it seemed the noise only got louder she threw the covers off her and stomps her feet, throwing a fit for being woken up so early, even though it was around twelve. She cursed when she stubbed her toe on the foot of the bed, and then continued to stumble her way out the door.

Christina walked down the stairs and stopped standing next to Sofi, who was just telling Bobby to shut up in Spanish.

(I don't know Spanish, but my dad is Puerto Rican and alot of my friends are Mexican so I kind of know the words and I asked for help.)

"Hola Sofi" Christina yawned as Sofi turned to her and smiled "Christina! Como esstas?" (How are you?) She asked hugging her. Christina shruged, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Bien y tu?" Christina asked in Spanish. Sofi got a scowl on her face "Maul, su hermano es un joder bastardo!" She replied (Bad, your brother is a fuck'in basterd!" Christina rolled her eyes "Qué? My hermano? Bastardo? No!" Christina faked shocked. (What? My brother? Bastered? No.)

Sofi laughed, while Christina's brothers looked at them like they have grown a second head. Bobby looked between the two, then turned towards his sister.

"Christina? When the hell did you learn Spanish!" He asked between shock and confussion.

Christina shrugged "I don't know Spanish." She said simply.

It was now the brothers turn to be confused. "Wait, weren't you just speaking Spanish?" Jack questioned even more confused then he was before, not getting how she can have a conversation with Sofi, all in Spanish, and not know the langue. Christina shrugged again looking at all her brothers "I have alot of Mexican friends, I think can pick up on some things in Spanish." She said simply as if this was normal for her, and not confusing her brothers.

Sure, Christina lied about a tinny part, she use to date a Mexican boy that so happens to be Sofi's younger cousin, but there was no way in hell her brothers were gonna know that.

_Not in this life time!_ She thought.

Christina then turned to Sofi and said something else in Spanish. Sofi nodded then turned to glare at Bobby one last time before going upstairs.

Christina walked the rest of the way down the stairs and then sat Jerry's lap as he was sitting in her chair and she didn't feel like going onto the couch since he was closer.

"What did you say to her?" Bobby asked astonished that she got her to shut up, in Spanish no less! Christina replied to Bobby's question with out taking her eyes off the TV, watching the hockey game.

"I told her to wait upstairs as I talk to you, and that Angel will be up there soon to tell you what you said, and to fuck her."

Bobby spit out his beer coughing, Angel missed the chair that he was about to sit on, you could hear Jack curse as he burned himself on the stove, and Jerry sat with his eyes bugging out. Christina looked up from the T.V and saw all her brothers' exspression, looking at her like she was some alien from another planet.

"What?"

Bobby looked at her "What did you say?" He asked still coughing as he was just as shocked as everyone else was, if not more.

"What?" Christina asked again confused looking at all her brothers.

"What did I say?" She asked still very confused as to why her brothers were looking at her in such a way.

"That's what we want to know!" Jack said as he came from the kitchen, holding frozen pea's to the top of his hand. Christina still looked confused but answered Jack none the less.

"I said, that -"

"Yea, yea, yea. We know what you said, but we want to know how you the fuck you learned how to say it." Bobby interrupted his little sister.

He didn't like the fact that his fifteen soon to be sixteen year old little sister said something like that, like it was normal. In Bobby's mind Christina is still the innocent girl that always followed him and his brothers around, playing hide n seek, and clinging to him when she was scared or shy about something.

Christina rolled her sky blue eyes "Gee, I wonder Bobby!" She question sarcastically, while the other's all laughed, including Bobby.

"You getting smart with me little sister?" Bobby asked getting up, and going towards Christina.

"I know that you aren't getting smart with me."

Christina giggled "So what if I am? What you gonna do about it?" She teased. Bobby stopped and stared at her, his mouth open, in fake shock.

"Oh hell no! Your gonna get it now!"

And with that he tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. Christina squealed in surprise and then in laugher as Bobby tickled her until she was crying, begging Bobby to stop.

"Bobby, stop, Bob...BY!" Christina panted and laughed as he only tickled her more. All the other brothers smiled at each other before Jack yelled "GET HER!" Then all hell broke lose as all the brothers jumped into the action.

Christina screamed in laughter and happiness as all her brothers started to tickle her until she couldn't breathe. "Stop!" laughs "Guys" laughs "Please, st...op" She pants. Finally when the brothers felt like she had enough, they got up. Bobby pulling her up with him, as she couldn't stand because she was so out of breath, and pulled her onto the couch with him.

69696969969696969696996969696969696996969696969699696969696996969

Christina was in the kitchen helping Jack make dinner, when she heard a THUMP and Bobby cheering Jerry on. Christina looked at Jack with a puzzled look on his face as Jack just rolled his eyes and turned back to the turkey.

Curious, Christina walked to the living room to see Jerry and Angle wrestling and Bobby shouting at them from the couch, while still watching the hockey game. Christina rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen. "Brothers" she muttered to herself.

696969696969696969696969699696969696969696969696969696969696969969

Christina sat on the other side of Angel durring Thanksgiving dinner, quietly eating. It was weird since mom wasn't there, and everyone had an uncomfortable silence to them, remembering what it was like when Mom was there.

"Close your mouth Angel, think you a cow or something?"

Christina looked up as Jerry said what mom would always say if someone was chewing with their mouths open.

She then looked at Angel as he stopped chewing with his mouth opened but looked sad, as he looked over at mom's side of the table. Christina looked at all of her brothers, her gaze stopped on mom's old chair then she looked back down quickly to hide her tears.

"To hell with this man." Bobby said standing up, taking a sip of his beer as Christina and her brothers looked up at him. "Let's go get a pick up game. I wanna see some quick sticks, and tight passes."

"It's to cold man." Jerry complained

"I didn't come all the way out here to play no hockey man." Angel said but knew it was gonna be no use, because Bobby already made up his mind.

Christina sighed as she stood up from her chair, she hasn't played hockey in a long time. Plus it was like a tradition to play hockey on Thanksgiving, so she wasn't gonna complain.

"Come on Jack."

Jack stood and followed Christina and his brothers out the door to the rink.

6969696969696969969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Yeah! Come on bring it!" Bobby yelled to the guy who was trying to get past him and score a goal. When he tried to check him, Bobby bent forward and flipped him, falling but still getting the puck.

"Come on Bobby pass me the puck!"

Angel laughed as he got the puck and started to speed towards the goal. "Come on man go!" Bobby said as he passed by Angel, checking a guy to the floor. "Ya'll watch this!" Angel said as he shoots the puck, making it into the other goal. "YEAH! Black present!" Angel said as he skated away, making Bobby laugh as he was next to him.

"Let me talk to the girls." Jerry said talking onto his cell phone. "What are you doing? Gimme that!" Bobby says as he takes Jerry's phone and shoots it like a puck into the other direction.

"That's my phone man!" Jerry yells going after Bobby.

"Thank you!" Christina says as she steals the puck from the other team and skates towards the goal, passing Jack who just checked a guy to the floor.

"There you go! Shit I gotta make a man out of you!" Bobby yells to Jack

"Shut up Bobby!"

"What you want bitch? You want some of this? Come get it punk!" Christina taunts as she checks a guy into the wall and skates off. She didn't notice the guy get up and was skating full speed towards Christina, angry that he was being beat by a girl.

Christina gasp as she is checked into a wall really hard as the guy slammed into her, laughing as he skated off. Christina slid down the wall, shaking her head to get rid of some of the black spots that start to appear. Bobby, Jack, Jerry, and Angel saw this and turned towards the guy angry for what the guy did.

The guy got checked hard by all four of them, falling to the floor in a daze, and didn't get back up for awhile. "Yeah, that's what you get for hurting out sister punk ass bitch!" Bobby said while he kicked him once in the ribs, and then skated off to check on his sister.

"She alright?" Bobby asked as he stopped, looking concerned. Christina smiled up at him still in a little daze. "I'm okay Bobby, I'm a Mercer remember? Little scratch like that wont hurt nothing." She said with a smile as she stands up with Jerry and Jack's help. They all laughed at her remark and helped her off the ice and into the car as they drive back home.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696996699696969

The Mercer's sat in their mom's lawyer's office about to look at the things she left all of them. Christina sat next to Jack, Angel next to her, and Bobby and Jerry on Jack's other side.

"Gentlemen, I am truly sorry about your mother's lost." Mom's lawyer said looking at all of them. Christina hid a smile with her hand; she was the only one that knew that he and her Mom were dating. "Even though I only met her once." He continued then paused looking down for a second. "Well, she made quite the impression." He finished looking back up.

"I know it's difficult, dealing with this type of matters on such a short time, when you are still mourning-"

"How much do we get?" Jack asks bluntly.

Bobby smacked him upside the head and Christina punched him arm. "Jack what the hell!" Christina hissed at him. As everyone else just shook their heads.

"What!"

Christina shook her head before turning back to the lawyer "Sorry, please continue." She said politely.

The lawyer looked at them then stood up to grab a small mettle box and place it on the table. "I'll leave you alone." He said then left. Bobby opened the box and handed Jack papers, then another paper to Jerry, looking through the box still.

"Henry Port Hospital. So I am from Detroit." Jerry said.

"Do I have any papers in there man?" Angel asked looking at Bobby. Bobby shook his head, still looking through it.

"You got any papers?" He asked again, Bobby shook his head again. "What about Christina? She got any?"

Bobby looked up top and noticed a piece of paper that had a picture on it. He looked at the name then looked back at Christina, handing it to her.

Christina looked from Bobby's eyes to the paper in his hand, slowly taking it from him. She gasp, covering her mouth with her hand, staring wide eyed at the paper. At their sister's gasp everyone looked up to see that her face gone pale.

"What is it Chrissy?" Jack asked concerned, and took the paper out of Christina's hand when she handed it to him. Jack looked down in confusion, before snapping his head back up and looking at Christina with wide and sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Tina." He said softly.

"What is it?" Bobby asked alarmed looking form Christina to Jack looking for answers.

"She had a sister, twin sister to be exact. She was beaten to death by-"

"My father." Christina finished in a whisper.

The other brothers mouth dropped in shock and anger that the news brought, they didn't even want to know what would have happened if Christina hadn't joined them, when she did. They couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting her, much less killing their little sister. That was one thing they would never let happen.

Christina came out of her daze and looked at all of her brothers, smiling weakly. "Don't worry about it guys. I'm with you now, so nothing's gonna happen." She tried to reassure them. They all looked at Christina, then at each other. They understood, she didn't want them to stress about it, and not let it get to their heads. She wanted to forget about what she heard; she was telling them that she accepted it. So if Christina accepted it, then they will too and forget it happend.

"Here we go!" Bobby said as he found a whole whad of cash. They all stood up as he counted it. He gave three to Angel, three to Jerry and three for himself.

"What about me?" Jack asked. Bobby shook his head and the pulled a necklace out of the box. "That would look good on you." He said putting it in his hand as the others laughed.

"Don't I get something?" Christina asked when her brothers was about to walk away. They all stopped and looked at each other. Bobby, Angel, and Jerry each gave her a buck that they just got and walked off. Christina turned to Jack and gave it to him then she took the necklace. Jack looked confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Trade ya." and with that she jogged to catch up with her brothers.

69696969699696969696969699696969696996969969696996969696969969

"What is this place man?" Bobby asked as he, Jerry, Angel and Jack walked up into an old run down building, with Christina getting a piggy back ride from Angel. They all looked around them wondering, why Jerry wanted them to see this place. He told them of buying this place and how he wanted to make it his own business. "This building is condemned, you got insurance?" Bobby asked Jerry. Jerry looked at Bobby with suspicion. "Why?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"So we can burn this bitch down."

"No we aint burning shit down. You always want to destroy something." Jerry told him. "Look, look at your little brother." Bobby said nodding towards Jack who was taking a piss.

"Jack!"

Jack turned around taking a sip of beer. "Oh I'm sorry. Is this the master suite?" He joked as he zipped up his pants, while the others laughed.

Bobby looked around holding up his beer to take one last sip. "Come on lets get a real drink." He said then threw his beer bottle down on the floor.

696969696969696969969696969969969696969969696969696996969696969969

"How the hell did you get in?" Jerry asked as Christina sits down with a drink, he picked it up and smelled it. It was coke, he put it back down.

"I'm a girl, how do you think?" Christina grinned as all her brothers moaned, not wanting to hear that. Ever.

"Jack drinks, Jack. Jack drinks Jack." Jack sang to annoy his brothers; Angel sat next to Jack, looking like he wanted to kill his little brother, while Christina had her head in her hands, staring at Jack like he belonged to a home.

"That's your brother." Jerry said pointing to a still singing Jack to Bobby. Bobby just nods his head in an "I know" kind of way.

"Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack."

"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack." Bobby caught in Jacks little song as they all started to laugh. "Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack." Jack yelled, talking in third person for some reason. That was what Christina asked but all she got was shrugs.

"Jack likes boobs. Jack gots fans." Jack tells them smiling "Jack gots lot of fans."

"Oh my god." Christina laughs

"Will you shut up man?" Angel says glaring at Jack annoyed.

."Why you always in a rush man? Cant you just have a drink with your big brothers?' Bobby asked Jeremiah as he seemed like he had to go.

"What do you mean I'm here, I mean what? I'm glad you're all here. I love y'all" Jerry said to Bobby as his roles his eyes and take a sip of beer.

"Hey, that's real goddamn stuff that happened to your mother fellas." Johnny came over to the table. They looked up at him "Freaking gangs, worms."

"What do you know, Johnny D.?" Bobby asked, knowing that Johnny knew something by the way he was talking. Jerry bent forward on the table shaking his head. "Awe shit, here we go again. I knew it." He said as his other brothers looked at him. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Christina told them, knowing that a argument was about to start and didn't really want to be in it. Her brothers didn't even hear her as they already started to argue. She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom.

When Christina came back, Jerry was gone and now Bobby, Jack, and Angel were getting ready to go. Christina walked up to them watching at Bobby put on his jacket.

"Where we going?"

"Come one." was all the answer she got. Christina rolled her eyes but grabbed her jacket, and followed her brothers out of the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bobby opened the trunk to his car as him, Christina, Jack and Angel all stood around him, looking in the trunk. "You got a burner?" Bobby asked Angel. "I flew in."

"Man, be careful with my baby." Bobby told him as he took out a silver gun out of the cloth and handed it to Angel who was admiring the gun. "You like that." Bobby said laughing. "Got any ammo?" Angel asked cocking it.

"Yea, its loaded little brother, careful." Bobby said as Angel was pointing it, he grabbed a gun for himself, before he turned to Jack. "Here you carry the gas can." He said handing Jack the gas.

"Were gonna do the gas thing?" Jack asked in complain.

"Yea were gonna do the gas thing." Bobby mocked him, sounding like he was plugging his nose to Christina.

"The only thing that scares people, more then getting burned to death, is people getting eaten alive. Ok let's go." As Bobby was about to pull the trunk down, Jack stopped him by putting the gas can in-between the car and the trunk.

"Whoa. What do I get?" He asked still holding the trunk open.

Bobby looked at him "You coming with us? Here you go sweetheart. Poke them with that." He said as he threw Jack a crowbar.

"Thanks." Jack said sarcastically

"Welcome."

Before Bobby could close the door again, Christina stopped him looking up at him. "What about me?"

Bobby sighed "What about you?" He asked in annoyance Christina looked at him also with annoyance, shifting her weight on her other leg, hand on her hip.

"What do you want me to do, whack them with my hair." She said in sarcasm.

The brothers looked at each other, and then Bobby looked back in the trunk and pulled out another flashlight. Giving it to Christina, she just looked at it in her hand then back up to Bobby.

"Come on Bobby! I can atleast get a bat, if I can't get a gun." She complained pleading with him. Bobby sighed in irritation then snatched back the flashlight and gave her a wooden bat.

"There happy?" He asked her. Christina smiled and nodded her head. "Very."

"Great, can we go now?" Bobby asked grouchily and then headed out, Angel following behind him. Christina looked at Jack and rolled her eyes and followed her older brothers a smirking Jack following her.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Christina and Jack stood to one side watching the lights to the basketball court, while Bobby and Angel held onto a kid, waiting calmly for the lights to go off. The silence grew thicker as the tension grew with each passing second. Bobby looked at his watch and walked forward more.

"It's ten o' two and these fucking lights are still on!" Bobby said

"I know you know who did this, homeboy" Angel said lowly to the kid, who was growing more afraid.

"Bullshit lets pop this fucker right now." Bobby said turning around so he was facing Angel and the kid walking forward. Angel started to pull the kid backwards. Christina and Jack looked at Bobby who was walking to the kid.

"Bobby..." Christina said, not wanting to hurt the kid, but knowing that her brother won't listen to her.

"Take it easy Bobby." Jack tried, also not wanting to hurt the kid.

"Shut up Jack." Bobby said and then he and Angel started to drag the kid off. The kid's eyes went wide in panic and started shouting. "No man, there gonna shut off, they gonna shut off!"

"The only lights that are gonna shut off are yours. Let's go." Bobby snapped, still dragging him, Christina looked one last time at the basketball court, when the light shut off. "Bobby!" Christina shouted trying to get his attention. Jack turned to look at his sister when he to, noticed the lights were off and started to shout for Bobby also.

"Bobby!" Jack and Christina shouted together, at the same time the kid shouted,

"Look!"

Bobby and Angel whipped around and stared as all the lights finally shut off on the court. Bobby looked at the kid. "You're fucking lucky." He told the kid then walked to Christina and Jack. The kid started to get cocky and mouth off. "Told ya!" He said smugly "Ya'll don't know who you messing with!" He shouted smirking.

"Questioning me about the lights and stuff. Man get of me." He said as he shrugged Angel's hold off him.

Christina shook her head at the kid; he just made a big mistake. She was proven right when Angel punched him square in the jar, knocking him to the floor.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, man? You talk too much."

Bobby shook his head slightly, and then he turned around walking to his car. "Let's go."

Jack looked at Christina, who looked back. He sighed and ran to catch up with Bobby and Angel. Christina looked back at the kid who was still laying on the floor moaning, from the pain of the punch.

"Hey Bobby!" Christina shouted after him. Bobby turned around as well with the rest of the brothers, looking at Christina.

"What about the kid?" Christina asked pointing to him. Bobby looked down on the floor where the kid laid, then back up at Christina and shrugged.

"Leave him." He said simply, then turned around again and walked to his car. Christina looked to Bobby, then back at the kid. "Sorry." She shrugged, then ran and got in the car.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Christina was sitting in her last class for the day, bored out of her mind. _Damn, does the teacher EVER shut up?_ Her last period was LA lit 3. And her teacher never stops talking. Literally. He starts one thing then he just drawls on and on and on, not looking at the students, mostly at the teachers guide or the chalk board. All the student call this class, "Nap time." Because pretty much all the students sleep in this class, including Christina.

Christina was awoken from her day dream by her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. Christina looked at the Caller ID and saw that it said "Jackie." Christina slouched down into her chair and looking one more time at the teacher who was writing something on the board, she answered.

"Yea?"

_"Is that how you always answer your phone, or just to me?"_

Christina rolled her eyes and laughed softly checking to make sure the teacher was still writing, she then looked back down when he was.

"Just to you." Christina answered teasing.

Jack laughed and then walked into the living room where his brothers sat tossing a football around. He winced when he heard glass breaking.

Christina heard Jack wince and then glass breaking. "What was that?" She asked

_"Nothing important Chrissy."_

Christina sighed, knowing that it probably _was_ something important but they didn't want to tell her. "Jack hold on a sec. I'm gonna go ask to use the bathroom, so we can talk longer. Okay?"

_"You don't have to. I can call you later; I forgot that you were at school."_ Jack said hurriedly.

"No it's okay, it's my last class and it boring so I can just spend the rest in the bathroom, don't worry about it." Christina reassured him, wanting to get out of Mr. Siggs class.

"_If you're sure."_

"Trust me, I am. Hold on." With that Christina put her cell phone in her baggy jean pocket and raised her hand, clearing her throat. "Mr. Siggs?" Christina said respectfully. Mr. Siggs turned around looking at her over his glasses. "Yes Ms. Mercer?" He asked snippily, not liking her disrupting his class.

"May I use the restroom please?"

Mr. Siggs sighed annoyed "Yes go ahead." Then he turned back to the black board. Christina slung her backpack over her shoulder, grabbed her books and then walked out of the classroom. When she was far into the hall she took her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Jack, you still there?"

_"Present."_ Jack joked.

"Har, har, har. Your soo funny." Christina laughed sarcastically

Jack snickered "_I thought so."_

"What do you want Jack?"

_"Bobby wants to go to the store where mom got killed and talk to the manager. He wanted to know if your gonna come?"_ Jack told her

Christina frowned; her eyes got a far away look in them. She didn't want to go there, where she saw her mom get shot down right in front of her eyes, the place that she would rather forget. Christina was broken form her thoughts by Jack.

_"You don't have to Tina. We understand if you don't want to."_ Jack said softly. Christina laughed, out of all her brothers, Jack always knew how she felt. Ever since they were little they were close and had a special bond, always knowing how she felt and what to say.

"You know me to well." She teased. But then turned serious "I'll go. When are we going?"

_"You sure?"_

Christina rolled her eyes "Yes I'm sure Jack. Stop being all protective, I'll be fine." She told him.

_"It my job to be protective." _Replied Jack. "_But if you're sure."_

"I am." She said firmly. She looked up as the bell rang singling that school was over. "Look Jack I have to go, I'm sure you heard the bell. Tell Bobby I'm in, but when are we going?"

_"Um that, I don't know. But if I have to guess I would say later on today, we'll call you when we are gonna go okay?"_

"Okay bye Jackie. Love you."

_"Bye and love you too."_

"Bye." With that Christina hung up the phone and put it in her backpack, just as hundreds of students walked out of their classrooms. 6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"I home!" Christina yelled. She turned around and pulled out her key and closed the door. Christina put her scarf and winter coat onto the coat rack by the door and walked into the living room. "Guys?" Christina called when she noticed no one was there. Christina looked into the dinning room but then went into the kitchen when no one was there either. Christina stopped in the middle of the hall with her hands on her hips, when she couldn't find anyone after searching the whole down stairs.

"Where are you guys?" Christina called in confusion, half to herself half to an empty hall way.

Suddenly Christina was tackled by the waist; she gave a loud scream of surprise before she fell to the floor. Christina struggled with her captor but stopped as her captor started to laugh and roll over to the side, letting Christina go. "Damn it Bobby!" Christina hissed at him, punching him in the arm. "Don't fucking do that!" Christina stood up dusting herself off before she could turn around, however she was tackled... _again_, this time by Angel and Jack. Great. I just _Love_ when they do this! Not!

"Happy Birthday!" They chorus.

Christina rolled her eyes skyward, but smiled. "Awe, Thank you guys!" She said sweetly smiling. The brothers looked at themselves beaming. Christina's smile turned into a frown and kicked Jack and Bobby in the shin with her feet. "Owe!" They both cried in pain, rubbing their shins and glaring at Christina. Christina glared back at them. "If you all don't get off me right now, your gonna have more then a little kick!" Christina said glaring at them.

No need to tell them twice all the brothers got off Christina as she sat up grumbling something that sounded like "Stupid brothers, jumping on people who walk through a door, what next! Give piggyback rides and Toto's. Ewe back image."

Christina stood up dusting herself then she looked at Angel and slapped him upside the head. "What the fuck was that for?" Angel said rubbing his head glaring. Christina shrugged "I forgot to hit you." Bobby and Jack laughed as Angel glowered at her. Christina was smiling and when she looked at Angel again she rolled her eyes, as he was still rubbing the back of his head. "Oh come on!" She said to the glaring Angel "You were in the _army_, but you can't take a hit form your sixteen year old sister." She mocked smirking as Bobby and Jack started to laugh again. Christina stopped laughing when she noticed the evil glint gather in Angel's eyes.

"Angel..." Christina said uneasily as Angel grinned.

"Christina..." Angel said grinning evilly taking steps towards a slowly backing up Christina.

"What are you thinking about doing?" Christina said slowly and took more steps backward as Angel grinned wider.

Angel pretended to think, wrapping his arm over each other, finger on his chin. "Hmm, What Did Jim Carry call it in "Liar Liar?" Angel continued to think and stopped walking as Christina bumped into the wall, stopping her escape. "Oh YEA!" Angel smiled then leaned forward so his face was close to Christina's "The Claw." He whispered, then took off after Christina when she ran "Shit!" She said over her shoulder. The other siblings laughed as Angel chased Christina all over the house. For a short while, it seemed that like everything was normal


	8. Chapter 8

Christina stood leaning against the car with her brothers, waiting for the store manager to open the store. Christina glanced at the store and shivered, Bobby noticed Christina's shivering and put an arm around her, trying to give her warmth.

"You cold?" Bobby asked in concern. rubbing his arms up and down Christina's arms. Christina nodded and smiled up at him. It wasn't the cold that made her shiver, it was this place, this store. The store gave her the wiggins and she wanted to stay as far away from this place as possible.

"I'm fine" Christina sighed then looked at him again "I just want to get this over with." Bobby frowned and was about to say something when the store manger came walking up the steps to open his store.

"Excuse me!" Bobby called out, walking to him. The store keeper paused, his hands frozen holding the keys above the lock. He turned to Bobby looking a little bit scared, like he was afraid that we were going to jump him.

"Can I help you?" The store keeper asked nervously. Looking between Bobby and the others.

"Yea, I'm Bobby Mercer. Evelyn Mercer was our mother." Bobby said, nodding slightly behind him to his brothers and sister. The store keeper looked relaxed, now that he knew that they weren't going to hurt him. He nodded and said to follow him as he opened up the door so Bobby could go in.

Christina hesitated for a second then shook her head walked through the door. Ready to relive her nightmare once again.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Christina stood next to Jack and Jerry, as Angel and Bobby stood more to the front. They were watching the video tape of their mother's death. Christina's eyes started to get watery as she watched the thugs kill Mark. She stood transfixed, as she watched them slowly making their way to her Mom and her. Christina closed her eyes, tears running silently down her cheeks as they raised their guns to her mother.

_I was wrong. _Christina thought looking down _I was wrong. I thought I could handle this, but I was wrong." _With that thought in mind Christina fled out of the store, just as Christina screamed in the video and her mother's body hits the ground.

Bobby's fist tighten in anger as he saw the thug kill his mother and then grab his sister. Bobby was angry before for what was done to his mother, but now he was seeing red for what they did to his sister. Christina was his little sister and she meant the world to him, and if anyone tried to hurt her then they would have him to deal with. Nobody, NO ONE, hurts his sister. His rage just doubled as the thug pushed his sister into the mirror,and she slowly slid down the wall. By the time that the tape was over Bobby and well as his other brothers were shaking with anger. They were gonna go down for what was done to their mother, and their little sister.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Christina leaned against the wall of the store, trying to control her tears as they make a path down her cheeks. "_Suck it up Christina! Your a Mercer damn it!"_ Christina scolded herself. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears off her face, just when her brothers marched (yes marched) out of the store, Bobby with anger and determination. She ran up to them, matching their stride.

"There was no damn gang hold up! It was a fucking execution!" Bobby told them angrily, taking long strides towards the high school across the street. "They set mom up. They set her up!" and with that he ran to the high school, his siblings following him.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"What's the plan Bobby?" Angel asked, looking around the packed benches.

"We're winging it." Bobby told them.

"We're _always_ winging it." Jeremiah complained, shaking his head, sighing in irritation.

"We're going to get killed." Jack said, stating the obvious, rocking on his heels. Christina could only nod her head in agreement, looking at the court.

"What do you mean 'we,' white boy?" Angel asked, looking up at Jack.

Christina rolled her eyes at Angel and slapped him in the arm. "Nigga please." Christina muttered as she glanced around the gym, missing Angel's smirk.

"Oh no." Christina groaned as she saw Bobby walk in the middle or the basketball game and grab the ball, and started to bounce it, mocking the players. "Yea, I got the ball now, I'm the badass now." Bobby yelled, still mocking the players. People began yelling at him in protest.

Jerry cursed under we're his breath before, he to, went in the middle of the court, after his older and very stupid brother.

"Like I said, gonna get killed." Jack told them, staring at Bobby like he was insane. "I second that." Christina muttered. Angel just shook his head and walked off somewhere.

A player came towards Bobby, Bobby grabbed the ball and threw it at his face, everyone yelling at him, and the teams started advancing towards him.

Bobby pulled out his gun, pointing at everyone as he went around in a circle

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back the fuck up!" He told them, the players yelled out in protest and anger, as they walked backwards. "My name's Bobby Mercer, and Evelyn Mercer was my mother! She was shot couple of days ago in the store across the street…"

Jack and Christina wasn't even listening even more as they glanced around the room, looking for anyone that would seem to know what they were looking for. When Bobby started to tell them about the kid with and afro and who wears no jacket, a kid stood up and started to walk to the exit in a hurry.

"Did you?..." Christina asked Jack looking at the exit as the door swung closed.

"Yea."

"Do you think?.."

"Yea."

"Do you think we should?.." Christina asked again.

"Yea." Jack said nodding, as he ran to the exit, Christina right behind him.

They reached the door and looked back for the kid, who was walking down the hall.

"Hey kid!" Jack shouted after the kid, then ran as the kid started to sprint away from him. Christina ran beside Jack, picking up speed as Jack started to get in front of her. _Stupid long legs!_

"Hey! No running in the halls!" Jack grunted as he picked up speed. Christina laughed behind him, but stopped when the kid reached the door. She smiled when the kid tried to open the door but was instead pushed back as Angel pushed the door open, knowing it would knock the kid to the ground. Jack quickly grabbed the kid and shoved him against the wall.

"Get off of me!" The kid yelled struggling.

"You got something to tell me youngster?" Angel asked the kid, getting in his face.

"I'm gonna go tell Bobby." Christina told them. Angel and Jack nodded, not really paying attension. Christina ran down the hall and open the door to the court, when she got there she shook her head.

Jack was right, they were gonna get killed.

"Back the fuck up!" Jeremiah yelled towards two players, thrusting forward like he was about to hit them or something.

Bobby continued to point his gun at everyone and shouting at them, and Jeremiah trying to back up his brother from anyone getting near him. They must have sensed her, cause Bobby and Jeremiah looked up at Christina, she gave them a thumbs up.

Bobby looked around the angry crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your time." The two brothers walked towards Christina, Bobby throwing back the ball over his shoulder. "Have a nice day."

"Bobby, Keenon." Angel introduced them as they walked up, not taking his eyes off the Keenon.

"What's his name Keenon?" Bobby asked sternly, looking at him hard.

Keenon looked around at the brothers, his gaze stopping on Christina a little to long, in Jacks opinion. Keenon sighed and shook his head, he knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Damian." He told him. "He's my brother." He admitted, looking down.

"No shit?" Bobby asked with amusement in his voice, smiling. "These are my brothers and sister." He said nodding at his siblings

Keenon looked at Bobby like he wanted to laugh, but knew it wouldn't be smart. "No, dawg, he's my _real_ brother." Keenon told him with laughter in his voice.

"These _are_ my real brothers and sister." Bobby told him. "This is Angel, I'm Bobby, that's Jack, Jeremiah, and Christina" He said nodding to each of us.

Christina glanced at Jeremiah from the corner of her eye, as he grabbed Keenon's backpack and started to run through it. He took out a piece of paper.

"We got something." Jeremiah told them.

Bobby turned slightly towards Jeremiah and grabbed the paper and looked at the address. "It over there at the gradens, back there." Jerry told Bobby as he tapped the paper. Bobby looked up at the kid. "Don't worry Keenon. We just want to talk to him." He told him gently trying to reassure him. Christina snorted

_Yea, we just might rough him up a little. Nothing to worry about._ Christina thought to herself. Then looked up as Bobby and Angel started to walk away. She turned her attention back to Jack.

"Nice grades." He handed Keenon the paper back as Jeremiah thrust his backpack at him. "Better stay in school." Jack told him smirking.

Jeremiah grabbed at the chain around Keenon's neck, squinting at it. "What is this? Aluminum?" He let go of the chain as Jack came up to him.

Jack took it. "Shit doesn't even spin." He said laughingly, following Bobby out of the building.

Christina was still standing there looking at Keenon. "I'll make sure they don't hurt him Keenon." Christina told him smiling a little. Keenon looked up at Christina, nodding. "I'll see you tonight right?" He asked her. Christina smiled and nodded. "Tonight." With that, Christina turned around and started to jog to catch up with her brothers.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Are you gonna get these guys before you kill us?" Jack yelled to Bobby as he was thrown across in his seat with Christina.

"Sit back and put your seat belt on Jackie. You to Chrissy." Bobby ordered them as he made a sharp turn around the corner. "Angel, you were in the fuckin army! Pop that motherfucker!" Bobby yelled at Angel as he chased the car. Angel rolled down the window and started shooting.

"You got 'em!" Bobby yelled in surprise.

Angel sits back in the car and Bobby drives to the side of the car, and slams into them, making the killers car and them self, spin.

"Where gonna die!" Christina screamed "First I'm gonna throw up, and then I'm gonna die!"

"I told you we were gonna die!" Jack yelled as he holds onto anything to stop from getting thrown around.

When they stopped spinning, Angel started to shoot out the window again. The killers started to shoot back and Bobby swerved to the side, making Angel almost fall out the car.

"Angel!" Christina and Jack both cried out as they grabbed onto Angel trying to pull him back in. "Stop playing around and get your black ass back in the car!" Bobby yelled holding onto Angel, and trying to drive.

"Bobby, let's just stop the car. Bobby, let's stop!" Jack tried to talk some sense to his brother but Bobby didn't listen.

"Shut up Jack!" He yelled as he sped up and hit the killer's car with the side of his car again.

Bobby turns the wheel and slams against the killers car, making it spin out of control . Then, the killers car flips over several times before it finally came to a sliding stop a few yards away. They yelled in victory, Bobby stopped the car and shut it off. He and Angel got out, both with their guns out and walked towards the killers. Christina and Jack followed suit and walked a few ways behind them.

"Stay here Jack, you to Christina." Bobby tells them as he continued to walk towards the killers.

Christina and Jack watched as their brothers beat the killers, the snow slowly blocking out Bobby and Angel. Jack looks down, uncomfortable of watching this. Christina closed her eyes tight, bringing her head down, not wanting to see her brothers this way. Christina and Jack jumped as they hear the gunshot go off. Jack gasped tears in his eyes, he shook in shock, as Christina just stared straight ahead, a face of pain and horror on her face, as her tears made there way down her cheeks.

"Come on Jack!" Bobby yelled as he ran towards his car, pulling Jack behind him. Christina stood frozen in her spot just staring straight ahead.

"Christina come on!" Angel yelled at his younger sister. He sighed in irritation and ran back to his sister.

"Christina come _on_!" Angel said as he pulled at her arm, trying to get her to go to the car. When she didn't move he picked her up and carried her to the car. They then sped off into the night, leaving the two dead bodies to be buried in the snow.


	9. Chapter 9

Christina laid in bed wide awake, waiting for Bobby to come in and check on her, like he always does when she says that she is going to bed. She didn't have to wait long because, soon enough Bobby cracked her door open and looked in on her.

Christina closed her eyes and slowed her breathing so it looked like she was asleep. She stayed perfectly still as she heard Bobby's footsteps come towards her bed, and the slight sink on the mattress that fallowed as he sat down.

Bobby sat down at the edge of Christina's bed and watched his sixteen year old sister, as she slept peacefully. Her face glowed in the moonlight, making her dark hair stand out with her pale face. It was two nights ago since they killed their mother's killers.

She had worried all of them during the car ride home as she sat perfectly still, her face divided of any emotion. When they did get home she simply went up stairs, she told them that she was tired. About an hour later she came bouncing down the stairs, smiling like nothing had happened.

Bobby sighed and gently stroked her hair, smiling slightly as she seem to sigh in her sleep. "I love you baby." He whispered and then leant over and kissed her forehead. He got up and took one last look at his sleeping sister, then closed the door softly behind him.

When Christina was sure that Bobby was down the hall and downstairs, she sat up sighing. "I love you too BB." She whispered to herself, then threw the covers off of her and went to her window. She looked once more behind her, before she climbed out the window and down the tree to the ground, sprinting to the car that was at the end of the block.

Bobby walked into the living room and plopped himself down on the couch. Angel looked up from his spot by the record player "She asleep?" He asked Bobby. Bobby sighed and slouched down more into the couch, nodding. "Yea, she's sound asleep. Didn't even wake up when I came in." Bobby told him as Angel nodded slightly, he then got an evil smirk on his face, fingering the yellow chip.

"Don't start that shit again man." Bobby warned.

Angel just smirked and threw the yellow chip at Bobby's head. Bobby sighed and threw the chip back at him, and before you knew it, it was Nitro and Midnight all over again. Without the Nitro.

"Hey Christina! Over here!"

Christina turned towards the yell, and her face broke out into a smile when she saw her best friend, Avery Smith. Avery, or Ave, has been her friend since the third grade. She was pretty with blonde hair and green eyes that looked like ivy. Avery was one of the "popular" group as she was the head cheerleader.

Christina smiled and waved at her as she made her way towards her, going in and out of the grinding bodies. Christina sat down next to Ave on the couch once she reached her and gave her a hug.

"What's up Chris? How've you been?" Avery asked when she pulled out of the hug, taking in her appearence. "You look awesome!" She squealed.

Christina was decked out in her party clothes, she wanted to look good for this party and a certain _someone_. She was wearing a red halter top that end in a"V" shape so it shows her belly button piercing.

She had skin tight low riser dark blue jeans, that glittered when she moved. Her black hair was lose, so that her curls hung down in waves, she also added glitter to her hair so it sparkled in the light. She had on clear red lip gloss, light blush on her cheeks, and light red eye shadow on her eyes.

"Thanks!" Christina grinned, she looked Avery up and down, taking her in "So do you!" She complimented her. Avery rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

They sat there talking for a little while until Avery got asked to dance by some guy. Christina laughed as Avery turned around and winked at her, raising her eyebrow as she was pulled out into the dance floor.

Christina danced with some guys for a good time, until she started to get tired and needed a rest. On her way to the couch, she decided that she was hungry, so she headed for the kitchen instead to get a drink.

Christina entered the kitchen and was surprised to see another person already in there. Christina opened the fridge and grabbed a Pepsi and sat down besides the other person. "Hey" she said nonchantly opening her Pepsi with a "pssk" .

"Hey"

Christina looked up to the person, and almost spit out her drink when she found out it was Jordan O'Neal. Her crush. "The party to rough for you or what?" Christina asked him, taking a sip of her soda. Jordan laughed "Yea, the party to rough for me." He said looking up smiling.

"I'm Jordan." He said reaching out his hand to Christina. Christina smiled and took his hand, shaking it "I'm Christina." He smiled "It's nice to meet you, Christina." He said softly looking into her eyes. She smiled shyly

"_Don't blush,don't blush." _

"Like wise."

"I'm going to go check on Christina." Bobby said as he got up from the couch. Bobby and his brothers where all watching a hockey game that was a rerun. They all just nodded and continued to watch the hockey game.

Bobby opened Christina's door as silently as possible and looked in, to find that Christina was not in her bed and her window opened. Bobby swore under his breath then rushed down stairs.

"Christina's not in her room!" Bobby said to his brothers as he came into the living room. They all snapped their heads up in surprise, but they quickly became worried when they realized what he said. "What do you mean Christina's not in her room." Angel asked standing up.

"I mean she's not in her fucking room!" Bobby yelled.

"Calm down Bobby." Jerry told Bobby as he also stood up.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" Bobby yelled at him, as Jerry, Angel and Jack winced. "My fucking sister is missing from her fucking bed, where she is suppose to be sleeping, and we don't know where the fuck she is or where she went, and you want me to fucking CALM DOWN!" Bobby yelled at Jeremiah.

"Where do you think she went?" Angel asked his brothers

"I don't fucking know!" Bobby yelled in frustration

"I heard there was a party tonight." Jack said from the couch. All the brothers turned towards Jack, looking at him.

"What party?" Angel asked him. Jack turned his attention to Angel. "There was this party that I heard some kids talking about. The kid's parent's are out of town, and its suppose to be a hit." Jack explained looking between his brothers.

"Where." Bobby demanded putting on his coat, his brothers doing the same. "Down east, 47 street." Jack told him shrugging on his coat.

"Let's go."

Christina and Jordan where in the kitchen talking and joking around. Jordan laughed as she told him the joke about the Mexican crossing the border.

(I don't have anything against Mexicans, my best friend is one plus I'm Puerto Rican.)

Christina laughed and took a sip of her Pepsi and almost spit it out, _again_, when he asked her the question she thought she would never hear in her life.

"Do you want to dance?"

Christina looked up at him, searching his face, and smiled when she found that he actually meant it.

"Sure." She replied smiling, Jordan smiled back and took her hand leading her out of the kitchen, throwing away the Pepsi can as she went.

They reached the middle of the dance floor, Jordan turned to her with a smile on his face as he spun Christina around in his arms. Christina laughed and then started to grind into him, arms around his neck.

_I came to have a party  
Open off the Bacardi  
Feeling so hot tamale  
Boy, I know you watchin me  
So what's it gonna be?  
Purple taking me higher  
I'm lifted and I like it  
Boy, you got me inspired  
Baby, come and get it  
If you're really feelin me_

Christina closed her eyes as she raised her arms above her head, swaying her hips to the music. She smiled as she felt Jordan's hands on her arms, pulling them around his neck.

_Cuz it's my night  
No stress, no fights  
I'm leavin it all behind  
No tears, no time to cry  
Just makin the most of life_

Christina turned around so that her body was facing him. She moved her hips so that her front was going towards Jordan's hips. Her arms still around his neck, as his hand placed themselves on her hips.

_Everybody is livin it up  
All the fellas keep lookin' at us (cuz)  
Me and my girls on the floor like what  
While the DJ keeps on spinnin the cut  
It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like da da da da, I like that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like da da da da, I like that y'all (that y'all)_

Christina slowly turned around so that he back was facing his front again, feeling his eyes on her the whole time. The music beating around them, making her body move to the rhythm.

_You like this and you know it  
Caution, it's so explosive  
Them chickens is ash and I'm lotion  
Baby, come and get it  
Let me give you what you need  
It's a special occasion  
Mimi's emancipation  
A cause for celebration  
I ain't gonna let nobody's drama bother me_

Christina rotated her hips into Jordan in time with the beat. She threw her head back so that she was resting on his shoulder, looking up at him

_Cuz it's my night  
No stress, no fights  
I'm leavin it all behind  
No tears (no tears), no time to cry  
Just makin the most of life_

Bobby and his brothers entered the crowded house party, searching the crowd for their baby sister. There was hundreds of teens laughing, hanging out with friends, drinking, dancing and making out. "How the hell are we gonna find her?" Jerry yelled to Bobby trying to be heard over the music. He searched the crowd again "They're hundreds of them!" He yelled again. "Just keep looking!" Bobby yelled over the music, still searching the crowd.

_Everybody is livin it up (I said everybody)  
All the fellas keep lookin at us (lookin at us)  
Me and my girls on the floor like what  
While the DJ keeps on spinning the cut  
It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like da da da da, I like that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like da da da da, I like that y'all (that y'all)_

_Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)_

Christina smiled up at him, and Jordan smiled back as he traced her cheek with his finger, he traced her cheek and then her lips as she opened her mouth. Christina stared up at him with cloudy eyes, and when she looked into Jordan's eyes, she found that his were the same.

_Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)_

Christina kept his gaze, they stared at each other, the music fading around them, so it was just them. Jordan continued to stare at her as he slowly leaned in.

_Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)_

Christina looked at him as he slowly came towards her, his mouth parted slightly. Christina closed her eyes and moved her head towards his.

_Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)_

"Do you see her?" Bobby asked yelling so he could be heard over the music. Jack looked around and then he saw her, she was on the dance floor. "There!" he yelled pointing her out to Bobby. Bobby looked to where Jack shouted and saw her on the dance floor dancing with some guy. Seeing his sister dance with a guy just made him angrier. "Let's go!" He shouted making his way to Christina, his brothers behind him.

_Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)_

Christina and Jordan slowly got closer, until suddenly Christina felt his lips on hers, and it was like fireworks going off and everything stopped. The only thing she felt was his warm lips softly stroking hers with his own.

_Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)_

The brothers stopped as they saw her kiss the guy she was dancing with. Bobby stood still in shock as he saw his little sister deepened the kiss, and just looked on, frozen. He quickly became angry, when he saw the guy wrap his arms around his sister, pulling her back more into his chest.

_Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)_

Christina pulled away smiling up at him, then turned her head as she started to dance again, but froze mouth dropping in shock. Her brothers stood across from her, Bobby with a angry face, fist clenched to his sides, staring straight at her. "Bobby.."

_Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)_


	10. Chapter 10

Christina stared in shock and horror as her brothers stood before her, open mouthed. Bobby with a scowl on his face and fist clenched. Christina knew that she was in BIG trouble when she gets home.

"B..Bobby! I..I." Christina stuttered, not knowing what to do or say. She bowed her head as Bobby's heated glare turned to her. "Go outside and get in the car!" He barked at her. He was not happy with her right now.

"But Bobby I-"

"I said, I get in the car!" Bobby snapped at her. Christina shut her mouth quickly at his yell, She looked up at him to see his eyes cold, and his fist clenched. Christina hesitated looking between her brothers and Jordan.

"I said NOW!" Bobby yelled at her. Christina jumped then bowed her head and started forward. She took one last glance at Jordan, who smiled reassuringly. Christina smiled back meekly before letting his hand drop and walk towards her brothers.

When Christina reached Bobby she looked up at him, when he just glared down at her and stepped away so she could go past him. Christina looked down, tears in her eyes and lip quivering. She quickly walked past her brothers, and outside to the car.

Jack watched Christina run out of the house, with tears going down her cheeks and shook his head. He felt bad for her, but knew that she brought this onto herself, so she's gonna have to suffer the consequences. So with that thought in mind he turned back around and glared at the kid who Christina was dancing with.

Bobby glared hard at Jordan, Jordan started to shift uncomfortably as he felt four pair of eyes on him, piercing through him.

"What's you name." Bobby demanded.

"J..Jordan."

Bobby walked up to him, getting in his face. "Well _Jordan._" Bobby said lowly, staring right into his eyes. "If I see you kiss my sister again, I'll kill you." Bobby threatened him, speaking in a low and cold voice.

With that Bobby pulled away from him glaring. Then he walked out of the house, his brothers following.

Christina sat on the couch with her head down as all of her brothers stood before her, glaring with angry faces. Christina risked a glance at Bobby. She lowered her eyes and grimaced mentally when she saw how angry he was. You could see the steam from his ears.

"What the FUCK do you think you were doing!" Bobby yelled at her. "Do you know how fucking worried we were! We thought someone took you or worse!"

Christina looked down at her hands, wringing them together. She knew that she shouldn't have snuck out, but she knew that there was no way in hell that her brother's would let her go to that party if they knew about it.

"I'm sorry Bobby." Christina whispered, still looking at her hands.

"Your sorry." Bobby said calmly. "YOUR SORRY!" Bobby exploded. Christina jumped, tears gathering in her eyes. "I am Bobby I didn't mean to-"

"What? You didn't mean to what?" Bobby snapped, looking at her as she bit her lip. Christina stayed silent. "What Christina? Tell me, you had all sort of shit to say at the party!"

"I was only having fun!" Christina argued, getting annoyed and frustrated with Bobby.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that playing tonsil hockey with some punkass you didn't even know was considered fun!" Bobby said sarcastically, throwing his arms in the air, rolling his eyes.

Christina scowled, and glared. "I would have told you but I knew that you where gonna be a dick about it and say no!" Christina yelled at Bobby, standing up and getting into his face.

"Besides it's not like you guys never done it before! How come it's different with me! Huh? You guys did a hell of a lot more than I did when you where my age! How come I don't get to-"

"Because you're our sister!" Bobby hollered, snapping back at Christina. "You're our fucking sister that's why! And I don't care what the fuck you want to do, as long as I live I am going to protect you." Bobby yelled walking up to Christina.

"So If I don't want you do something, you're not gonna fucking do it. You understand me!" Bobby shook her a little when she didn't answer.

"I'm not a kid!" Christina screamed pushing Bobby off of her, tears running down her face. "So just leave me alone!" She yelled before pushing her way through Bobby, and shrugging off Jack's arm as he tried to grab her, and ran up the stairs.

Christina slammed her door shut then threw herself on her bed as she sobbed into her pillow.

Bobby sat on his bed, staring at the picture he was holding in his hands. The picture was Christina and him at the hockey rink. Bobby smiled and softly stroked Christina's face with his finger. The picture was taken when he was seventeen and Christina was six. He was teaching her how to play hockey.

She was holding her little stick by the puck, while he was behind her, holding the stick with her. They were both smiling at the camera, Christina with his old jersey and a beanie on her head slipping down slightly.

Bobby looked at the picture again. She was so little and innocent when she was younger. Bobby remembered when she came to them, so scared and timid. It was that day that he promised that he would always protect her, whatever it took.

_Just leave me alone_

Her words were repeating their self ever since the argument they had. He knew that her words were spoken out of anger, but that does little to stop the questions and fear that were zooming through his head.

_Does she hate me? Is she ever going to talk to me again? Does she still love me?_

Bobby shook his head. He would not think about that. He knew that she still loves him and that she won't stay mad forever. It was just him stressing over nothing. Still, he couldn't help but think that he might have lost his little sister.

With a frown Bobby turned to the lamp on the table and shut it off to uneasy sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Bobby looked up from the paper he was reading as he heard feet pounding down the stairs. Soon Christina came running down the stairs, squealing and laughing as Jack chased her as they both burst into the kitchen, where Bobby sitting.

Christina's smile turned into a scowl as she caught sight of Bobby sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper. Bobby cleared his throat "Morning." Christina glared at him and walked past him to the fridge. Christina pulled out apple juice and then poured it into a glass she got out of the cupboard.

Bobby sighed and folded his paper and put it down. "Come on Christina, you can't stay mad at me forever. I said I was sorry." Christina put her cup in the sink and walked over to her backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

"I got to go to school."

Then slammed the door close. Bobby ran his figures through his hair and shook his head, blowing air out of his teeth.

"She still mad at you?" Angel asked as he pushed himself of the wall he was leaning on.

Bobby nodded, his hands still in his hair. "Don't worry about it man. You know she can't stay mad at you forever." Angel told him with a grin as he pulled out a chair and sat on it backwards.

Bobby smiled, laughing slightly as he looked up at Angel. "I guess you're right, but she's really pissed" Bobby said looking at Angel. Angel flashed his pearly teeth and shook his head. "She'll get over it. She can never hold a grudge against us, especial you."

Bobby laughed "Your right." Angel laughed and headed back into the living room to go bug Jerry. Bobby grinned and went back to reading the news paper.

"He said that!" Avery asked Christina as she put her books in her locker. "YES! Can you believe it?" Christina asked as she shut her locker and put the lock on before heading to her History II class with her best friend.

"Dang, so did you get grounded?" Avery asked as she re-slung her backpack strap. Christina shook her head, slinging a strap of her back pack on one shoulder. "No, he didn't say anything about me being grounded." Christina crossed her arms.

Sometimes her brother were just so protective it was suffocating!

Avery opened her mouth to say something, when she was interrupted when someone called behind them.

"Christina, wait up!"

Both girls turned around to see Jordan pushing his way to get to them. He smiled when he reached Christina's side. "Hi." He breathed smiling. "Hey Avery" Jordan nodded to her, as she waved.

Avery looked between the two, grinning. "Well I have to pee!" Avery exclaimed brightly "I'll catch you later Chris." she said as she gave a quick hug goodbye. "Jordan." she nodded and then continued her way down the hall.

"Bye!" Christina laughed as she shook her head, grinning. "Well that was..interesting" Jordan laughed still looking down the hall at the bubbly blonde. "Yup, that's Ave for you" Christina replied before she turned to Jordan.

"So what's up?"

Jordan looked back to Christina and shrugged "Nothing I just wanted to see how you were doing. Considering that your brothers seemed kinda pissed last night."

Christina winced "Yea..I'm sorry about that, they're just super protective. They didn't say anything to you, did they?" she asked as she looked up at Jordan who shrugged "Naw..Only that if they see me with you again they will kill me." Jordan grinned

Christina groaned, stopping and grabbing Jordan's arm. "I am so so sorry. Jordan I-"

Jordan cut her off "Don't worry about it" shaking his head "I have a little sister too, I know how they feel." he grinned and Christina couldn't help but smile back. Jordan stared into her eyes for a little bit longer, he looked down, clearing his throat .

"So I guess..uh I guess I will see you at lunch?" He asked Christina looked down then back up at him, blushing a little. "Totally" she replied smiling. "Great! So uh..see you then." Jordan said walking backwards, keeping his gaze on Christina

"Yup see you" Christina smiled back. She giggled quietly to herself as he almost fell as he bumped into a girl. She smiled as Jordan looked up at her sheepish. "Later then Christina"

"Bye Jordan" She called out to him as he headed to hockey practice. He turned back to her and waved before he continued on his way. Christina smiled and shook her head and headed to class.

"Christina!"

She whipped around as Jordan ran back to her. She looked up at him confused "What is -"

Jordan cut her off as he kissed her. He pulled back from her, as her eyes fluttered open, looking up at him confused. " I needed to do that before I left." Christina smiled and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They pulled apart from each other as they got cat calls, Christina blushed and looked down. Jordan smiled and tilted her head up and gave her a quick kiss. " See you at lunch then." he said stroking her cheek.

Christina grinned at kissed him lightly "See you at lunch" she whispered. Jordan grinned pulled away. "Good. Ok now I really have to go or else coach is going to kill me, if I'm not already dead." Christina giggled "Well you better go then." Jordan laughed and then ran down the hall.

Christina sighed and shook her head, smiling all the way to class.

Christina was working on her English homework, when someone knocked of her door. "Come in." She called not looking at who it was.

"Christina, we need to talk" Bobby said as he entered her room.

Christina sighed and put down her panicle, turning so she faced her older brother.

"It's ok Bobby. You were right, I shouldn't have snuck out, I know that you were only worried about me." Bobby sighed and walked over to her

"Yea, your right you shouldn't have snuck out." Christina rolled her eyes and went to turn back to her homework

"But I understand why you did it." Christina looked up at Bobby

"Just next time at least ask or something ok Chrissy? You really scared me" Bobby told her as he lifted her up and hugged her.

"Ok Bobby." Christina muffled into his chest. "Good" Bobby said as he pulled back from the hug, ruffling her hair. "Hey!" Christina shoved him off and patted down her hair, glaring at Bobby as walked out laughing.

"Brothers!" she mumbled but couldn't keep the grin off her face as she turned back to her English homework.

"I hate English!"


	12. Chapter 12

Christina woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes, she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Today was Friday but she had a day off from school because of ..something she didn't remember.

"Christina get your ass down here and eat!"

Christina shook her head and sighed. Couldn't Bobby call for her a little nicer? As if reading her thoughts, Bobby called up again.

"Please!"

Christina laughed to herself before shoving off the covers and going downstairs to eat her food. "Morning!" She said to her brothers kissing their cheek and sitting down at the table.

Bobby looked at her strangely "What are you so happy about?" he asked.

Christina looked at him "What, I can't be happy?" She asked Bobby. Christina smiled at Jack as he set her plate down and kissed her head.

"No, it's morning." Christina rolled her eyes and took a bite of her pancakes "Your never happy in the morning." Bobby said as he stuffed eggs into his mouth. "Bobby if you hadn't noticed it's Friday and I have no school, so I get three days off my dear sweet brother! So there for, I can be happy!" Christina smiled

"Whatever" Bobby said and threw eggs at her then went back to eating.

"Gross!"

"We're going to check out the address of the killers." Jack informed her when he walked in. Angel fought with Sofi who wanted him to stay for dinner that she made for the two of them.

She was having difficulties convincing him to stay as Bobby taunted her and made fun of Angel.

"It's sad when my little sisters are the only ones down to ride." Bobby told Angel when the younger brother decided to stay with Sofi.

"C'mon, fifteen minutes!" Angel pleaded, but Bobby was already going out the door.

"Let's go Jackie and Chrissy, say goodbye to your big sister." Bobby called.

"She's addicted to what Angel's dick did." Jack sang as Christina laughed shouting "Bye Angela!" Before Jack shut the door in his face, laughing.

Angel looked at the door and threw his hands in the air "Sofi!" He called

Angel looked at the half naked Sofi that was on the drier "Just like we were sixteen" Sofi said to him. Angel grinned and started to take off his shirt "My favorite room in the house."

"Check everything, Jackie. There's gotta be some shit around here that ties these guys to somebody else." Bobby yelled to Jack who was in another room. Christina stood looking at the CD's.

_Hmm not bad_. Christina looked up as Bobby came in. He felt under the bed, he stopped and threw the bed over. There, was tons of guns. Bobby looked at them before he started to stuff them into a gym bag.

"Jack you find anything?" Bobby asked when he zipped up the bad.

"Camera" Jack shrugged and threw it over to Bobby. "Let's go" Bobby walked out the door. Jack walked over to Christina "What do ya got?" Christina held up the CD's "This is some good shit" She grinned at Jack who grinned back

"Gimme some" Christina threw him a CD over her shoulder and followed Bobby.

Bobby, Jack and Christina stood around at the table looking at the guns Bobby got. They looked up when Jerry walked in. "What are you doing?" He asked Bobby, eyeing the guns in his hand.

"Look at what y'all doing to mama's house." He complained looking around. "Hey! It's not like I don't _try_ to clean up, but I'm living with three pigs!" Christina said nodding to Bobby and Jack.

Just then Angel walked in looking pissed. "Where the hell have you been Angel? I have been calling you for 2 hours!" Bobby yelled. Angel looked at Jerry "I've been looking into some new leads" Jerry looked down. Christina looked at the them confused, _What new leads?_

"Shit!" Christina jumped looking at Jack

"What?" They asked at the same time. "Bobby look at this," He showed Bobby the camera "It's that lawyer dude." Jack looked up at Bobby "Bobby…Bobby that shit only said he met her once!" Jack yelled

"Looks like we need to pay him a little visit" Bobby said and grabbed his jacket." Are you serious?" Jeremiah yelled " We can't just go to this man's house!"

"He lied to us Jerry!" Bobby explained "I'm going to get to the bottom of this." He turned to Christina "You stay here Chrissy." Christina looked at Bobby in shock "What, why!"

"I don't want you in this shit that's why" He said

Christina rolled her eyes "Fine! I'll stay but next time I'm going!" She pouted

"You coming?" Angel asked Jerry coldly

" Yeah someone needs to watch out for you clowns!" Jerry grumbles grabbing his coat

"Who you calling clowns?" Angel asked following him out.

Bobby looked into the house to see no one and elbowed the window. Bobby put his hand through and unlocked the door. As he walked in Bobby looked down to see a puddle.

"Oh look, an attack dog." Bobby said in an baby voice and picked up the dog. "You don't want to bite me, do you poochie?" Bobby asked scratching his head as he walked further into the house, his brothers following.

Jack turned on the laptop, Bobby walked by Jack, looking around. Jack begun to look through all the files and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey Bobby, check out Bradford's calendar." Jack called over to his brother.

All three Mercers walked over to Jack, Angel behind him, Bobby next to Jack holding the dog in his arm, and Jeremiah behind Bobby. They all looked at the typed writing on the boxes every other day.

"You don't think E.M. stands for Evelyn Mercer, do you?" Jack asked snidely looked up at his brothers, pointing the initials on the calendar.

Bobby scratched the dog behind it's ears. "Write this stuff down Jackie." Bobby told him.

Jack picked up a pad and a pencil and quickly scribbled down everything that had their mother on the screen.

"He met up with her the night she died." Angel said with a frown. "Why would anyone meet up with their lawyer at eight o'clock at night?"

"Angel!" A voice screeched from outside.

Everyone looked up, Jack quickly shutting the laptop.

"Angel!" The voice yelled once more, honking being heard this time. Jacks mouth dropped open

"Nice, your girlfriend's here." Jeremiah said in annoyance.

"I'm gonna call immigration on this girl." Bobby snarled as Sophie continued to make more noise, calling out for Angel.

"She must've followed us here." Angel said, looking just as upset that his girlfriend showed up.

"Well, go shut her up then." Jack said angrily as they stood up.

"Y'all come out here with me. This girl's crazy." Angel said as he walked out of the study and towards the entrance.

"Hey, help! Someone's robbing this house!" Sophie yelled as she continued to honk.

Bobby set down the dog, putting it in the house before closing the door. The four brothers all started yelling at Sophie, who started yelling back, not seeing a car start to pull up from the drive way.

"Sophie, shut up!" Angel yelled.

"They lock people up for disturbing people like you did with your big mouth!" Bobby said angrily.

Sofi screamed and threw herself at Bobby, Angel grabbed her around the waist, holding her back. Bobby turned at the sound of a car engine and saw Bradford driving up slowly, rolling down his window. Bobby walked over to him just as Bradford stopped.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" He asked confused and scared at the same time.

Bobby opened Bradford's car, and pushed him into the snow and lifted up shirt to cover his face.

"You lied to me, you old man! You said you didn't know my mother, you were the last person to see her alive!" Bobby said and smacked Bradford on the stomach.

Bradford jumped, yelping at the slap.

"Bobby, just ask him the question." Jeremiah said, wanting to go and feeling bad for the old man.

"No! I'm gonna do it again," Bobby said, slapping Bradford's stomach again. "And again till I find out what I want to know."

Angel leaned over Bobby and smacked Bradford in the stomach once before he finally broke down.

"Alright! Alright!" Bradford shrieked, not wanting to be slapped again, bringing down his sweater and shirt from his face. "I just felt so guilty," Bradford said, wincing with embarrassment.

"Guilty for what?" Jeremiah asked with suspicion.

"Your mother and I," Bradford cleared his throat. "Were seeing each other… socially." Bradford finally admitted as he saw the blank looks from the brothers.

The brother's blinked, not able to believe this. Jack coughed/ laughed at the news as Angel made a face as he got a picture he hoped it would soon come out of his mind.

Bobby sighed and stood up, helping Bradford up.

"I have some of your mother's night things if you want them back." Bradford told Bobby, who was brushing off the snow.

"I didn't need to hear that." Jack muttered walking away shaking his head.

"What? Oh, no. No that's not necessary " Bobby said as the look of pure disgust on his face as he got a mental picture. "Sorry about this Mr. Bradford, we're just trying to get to the bottom of this." Bobby admitted. "Oh, and we kinda broke your back window."

Bradford could only nod, "I understand son."

Bobby smiled and walked after his brothers. He shook his head, trying to get the disgusting mental pictures out of his head.

" You think they had sex? " Jack asked his brothers

"Urgh!" was all he got as his answer.

Christina walked into the bathroom with only her bra and boy shorts underwear on. Bobby looked up from the news paper he was reading and looked at his sister. "You sleep in that shit?" He asked eyeing the underwear in distaste.

Christina rolled her eyes before leaning over to spit the toothpaste she had in her mouth. She wiped her mouth before answering her brother. "Yes Bobby I sleep in this shit." Bobby grumbled under his breath before turning back to his news paper, Christina brushing her hair.

"Bobby?" Angel asked loudly, tying the strings to his robes so nothing will show.

"Huh?" Bobby said nonchalant. Angel walked in the bathroom, he eyed Christina "What are you wearing?" Christina rolled her eyes "You should know, Sofi wears it too" Angel just shook his head and turned back to Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, you know me and Sophie did a _lot_ of making up last night," Angel said with a smile on his lips.

"So we heard." Christina said continuing to brush her hair. Angel ignored her as she snickered

"I think I got a little rust on the tools down here." Angel said as he opened up his robes.

"OH Gross!" Christina cringed covering her eyes

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bobby said to Angel, pointing to the shower. "Ask the cockologist in the shower."

"How the hell would I know?" Jack asked annoyed.

"You're the expert." Bobby said as he went back to his reading.

Jack sighed and leaned past the shower curtain, looking down at Angel than back to his face.

"Rug burn." He told him quickly, returning to his shower.

"You'll live." Bobby joked, turning the page.

Angel sighed in relief, closing his robes. He walked out but then went back in seriously as something was bothering him

"Hey Bobby, Jerry hasn't been straight with us about that redevelopment project." Angel said seriously. Christina pulled her long hair into a half pony tail, the turned around so she was facing Angel curious.

"Jerry got involved with some bad people. The city got on him about fraud and what not. They cut his loans off about a month ago. Technically, Jerry's really broke." Angel informed them.

"What?" Christina asked shocked

"You think this had something to do with what happened to mom?" Bobby asked confused, curious, and in suspicion.

"No, I'm saying that it's something I think we should look into." Angel told him, looking more upset than usual. "I need y'all to go down and visit this city official named Douglas." Angel nodded. "He'll know who Jerry got mixed up with. I'm gonna check on some other stuff."

"What Stuff?" Christina asked

"Why don't you just tell us what you know Angel?" Bobby more or so ordered rather than ask, not liking that his brother was keeping secrets from him.

"I know that you need to keep your ass on the porcelain." Angel told Bobby, turning to him, ignoring his sister. "This is going to require a little finesse and given your prier reputation as a hothead." Angel nodded at Bobby when he frowned at the nickname.

"I wrote fucking books on finesse!" Bobby said angrily.

Angel just ignored Bobby and walked down the hall. Christina chased after him. Bobby yelling after him.

"I'm coming with you Angel!" Bobby yells were louder as Jack turned off the water.

He reached to get some toilet paper when there was none. Bobby cursed under his breath, looking up at his brother that stepped out of the shower.

"Angel!" Christina called after him on top of the stairs. Angel sighed, turning and looked up at Christina.

"Be careful." Christina sighed, knowing that Angel had it under control. Angel grinned and nodded before walking out the door.

"Get me some toilet paper, Jack." Bobby yelled at Jack, who got out of the shower.

"Hold on, will you? Jeez." Jack said, wrapping a towel around his waist as he glared at his brother.

Christina frowned and shook her head, going to her room to get dressed.

"Where's that damn toilet paper?" Bobby's voice rang throughout the house.

Christina giggled closing her door.

"Excuse me, Councilman Douglas?" Bobby asked, making the older man looking at them.

Douglas quickly became alarmed, Christina noticed , and stopped to see what they wanted.

"I would like to know why you had shut down my brother's project like you did." Bobby asked.

Douglas waved him off and continued on his way to his car. "Ask your brother. He was the one dealing with gangsters. We had to shut him down."

"I know my brother, Councilman!" Christina told him, making Douglas turned to her sharply. "And Jerry would _never_ make dealings with no damn gangster!"

"You best stay out of this, Christina, if you know what's good for you." Douglas told her seriously and turned to open his car.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Christina asked him, curiously

Christina was taken back as she never met him before yet he knew her name. Bobby and Jack became alarmed and knew something more was happening. Bobby nudged his sister and nodded to her. Christina nodded and opened the lid to the gas can that she was holding. Douglas just closed the door and sniffed the inside of his car. He looked around and noted that the back window of the driver's side was broken and the car was soaked in gasoline.

Christina took that as her cue and started pouring gas on to the car while Bobby started to threaten the councilman.

"Councilman, now I'm gonna light your ass on fire! You're gonna make me turn you into the black gingerbread man!" Bobby yelled as he walked up to the driver's side.

Jack came up beside Bobby and lit his cigarette as Christina walked next to him.

"I'll have my little brother here suck your burning dick." Bobby said, causing Jack to frown and Christina to make a disgusting face at her brother "Bad image!"

"Roll down the window."

Jack took a puff and handed the cigarette to Bobby as Douglas did what he was told. Jack blew the smoke into Douglas' face.

"Victor," Douglas told them with much regret. "Victor Sweet."

Bobby handed the cigarette back to Jack. "What about him?" Bobby asked.

"I don't have much to tell." Douglas said, stalling miserably.

"Don't care. Get to talking!" Bobby threatens as Jack held the end of his cigarette.

Douglas gulped, knowing he was to be killed over this. Christina jumped, startled as her cell phone begun to vibrate. She walked away, opening her cell.

"What's up Angel?" Christina asked once she saw the number on the screen.

"_I need y'all to meet me at the bowling alley now."_

Christina frowned. "What? Why?"

"_I'll tell you guys once you're there, okay?"_

And he hung up. Christina closed her cell phone, putting back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Bobby asked, walking next to his sister.

"Angel. We need to meet him at the bowling alley." She told them

"What do you think he found?" Jack asked as the three Mercer's waited by the bar for their brother to show up.

Christina, Bobby and Jack have been waiting for fifteen minutes, scouting the place for their brother

"I don't know. But it's something big if he couldn't wait to tell us at the house." Bobby said, drinking from his beer.

"What I want to know is how the hell the dude knew my name?" Christina asked looking up at her brothers. She has been thinking about it since they have gotten in the car. She kept looking back in her memory to when she might have seen or spoken to the man, but nothing came to mind.

"Yea, I want to know that too. You sure you never saw him before Chrissy?" Bobby asked looking down at Christina. "No never." Christina shook her head sighing

Bobby and Jack share a worried glace at each other over Christina's head. This is not turning out to be a good day.

"Angel!" Christina shouted waving him over. Angel looked up at his name being called. When he sees them he starts walking over.

Christina hugged him as soon as he was in arms. She let go of him and stepped back to look up at him.

"What it is Angel?"

Angel looked at all of them, his face troubled. "Word on the streets is jerry got a lot of money for mom's insurity check." Angel told them grimly.

"What!" Christina gasped at the same time Jack said "Holy shit"

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked, face hard.

Angel just shook his head. He didn't want to believe that his big brother was dealing with gangsters, but what he heard matched up.

"But Jerry would never do that!" Christina cried. Looking between Angel and Bobby.

"I can't believe it" Jack said staring ahead of him, shocked.

They all looked in the direction Jack was looking at. Christina's jaw dropped when she saw Jerry hand an white envelope to Evan. "No" Christina whispered "Please no"

Bobby's hands clenched and his face turned stone as he stalked over to Evan.

"What's in the Envelope!" Bobby demanded when he reached him.

Evan stood up holding his daughter in front of him. "What envelope?" He nervously asked

"You want to play this game?" Bobby glared moving forward.

Angel and Jack took a step forward, ready to back Bobby up. Christina moved up to the front, blocking the view from Evan's daughter who looks to be about ten.

Evan glanced at his kids than back to them.

"Y'all gonna do this here?"

"Right here, right now." Angel told him seriously.

"Just give them the envelope Evan." Christina begged looking from Evan's daughter to Evan.

"Give me the envelope and take a walk." Angel ordered, his face cold and hard as stone. "Now!"

Evan glanced at each of them. With a sigh, he removed the envelope from his pocket and handed it to Angel. Christina smiled a silent thank you to Evan. She noticed him looking a bit scared, not just from the what the Mercer's would have done, but what was to happen when he reported back to Victor.

"Go ahead, Evan. Take the kids home, we'll be seeing your ass again real soon." Bobby told him, sounding like a promise. "Let's go" The brothers turned and walked away, Christina stayed looking at Evan. She opened her mouth to say something but Bobby called for her to go so she shut her mouth and ran to her brothers.

Bobby stood waiting for her when she got to his side he put a arm around her and walked out of the bowling alley.

"That's it. I'm going to go in there and find out what he's up to." Bobby said angrily as he went to open the door.

Everyone grabbed hold of Bobby, knowing _exactly_ what their older brother would do if he got out of hand.

"Bobby, his family's in there!" Jack reminded him, his grip on his brother's coat tightening.

"Think of your little nieces BB, they will be scared shitles of you if you even raise your voice, much less storm in house!" Christina tried to reason holding onto Bobby's hand.

Bobby groaned and slammed the door shut. He glared up at the window, shaking his head in fury.

"You're going to have to calm down, Bobby." Angel said, sitting back in his seat.

"I'm calm. I'll _be_ calm." Bobby lied, breathing heavily.

Christina just squeezed Bobby's hand and looked up at Jerry's bedroom window.

"He thinks I'm an idiot!" Bobby said angrily. "He thinks I don't know what's going on!"

Angel took out his cell phone and quickly dialed Jeremiah's number, keeping an eye on Bobby in case he wanted to make a run to the house.

"Hey Jerry." Angel's voice brought everyone out of their thoughts. "We need to see you at the house tomorrow morning. Can you make it? Right, bye."

"He coming?" Bobby asked as soon as Angel closed his phone.

"Yeah, he coming." Angel answered, glancing at Bobby, who was tapping on the handle of his door.

"Let's go home Bobby." Jack told him wrapping his arms around Christina, who just snuggled into his chest. Bobby sighed and started the car, driving home.


	13. Chapter 13

Christina nervously played with the end of her shirt while she was sitting on the couch waiting for Jerry to arrive. Christina looked up as she heard the door open and close as Jerry came into the living room, pulling off his gloves.

He looked up noticing that everyone was looking at him. "What?" He asked looking between Angel and Christina, who looked down.

"You know what you did." Angel said, his voice dripping with disappointment. He grabbed the envelope and threw it at Jeremiah. Jerry's eyes widen with shock than in anger, stomping his foot on to the floor.

"No! You don't know where you fucking went!" He yelled almost pleading and in disbelief. " "No, Jerry, you don't know where you went getting mixed up with gangsters." Angel told him angrily.

Jeremiah covered his face before looking at the three of them. "

Where's Bobby? He suddenly said in concern. Just as he was about to turn, a fist connected in his face, knocking him to the floor. Christina jumped slightly and closes her eyes. She knew what Jerry did was wrong, but he was still her brother, she didn't want him getting hurt.

"What are you hiding, Jerry? If I found out you had something to do with what happened to mom, I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you right here and now!" Bobby yelled angrily as he leaned over Jerry. "Bobby calm -" Christina started to say. "Stay out of this Christina!" Bobby yelled not taking his eyes off Jerry, missing the hurt flash in her eyes.

Christina snapped her mouth shut and sat back as she watch her brother, aside Jack, yelling at Jerry about how he messed up and how stupid he is.

Until Jeremiah got sick of it and punched each of them to get them away long enough for him to stand up and talk.

"I paid all of mom's bills!" Jeremiah yelled, glaring at them with hatred. "How many years did I have to take care of her and Tina by myself while all of y'all were doing nothing? And now you're gonna tell me I _killed _her!" Jerry shook his head angry "Come on man!" He yelled throwing his hands up and turning away.

"Well, you paid Victor Sweet!" Bobby yelled, getting back to the envelope.

"No I didn't! That's how they shut me down!" Jeremiah yelled back turning around, getting angrier by the minute.

"Wait!" Jack jerked forward from his position on the couch. "I thought the city cut you off, Jerry?"

"Douglas?" Jeremiah asked as though Jack were stupid. "This is _Detroit_. Sweet _owns_ Douglas." Jerry said slapping his hand against his fist.

Christina excused herself as she heard knocking at the door. She opened the door to see a man walking away.

"Your mother was a whore!" The guy yelled, his voice muffled, flipping her off.

"Fuck you man!" Christina yelled at him. As she was going to turn to go inside a snowball hit her in the face.

"I'ma gonna kick your fuckin ass bitch!" Christina yelled as she walked down the steps making a snowball as she went. As she was about to throw it the man turned around, wearing a hockey mask, pointing a gun at her heart.

Christina stopped terrified then threw the snowball as hard as she can, hitting him in the face just as the gunshot went off.

Christina screamed as the bullet went into her shoulder. She gasped and fell to the floor holding her shoulder. "Oh fuck!" Christina gasped closing her eyes tight while holding her shoulder. She has never been in so much pain in her life.

"Christina!" Bobby's voice rang out from behind them, but she took no notice.

Christina closed her eyes tighter as she heard another gunshot go off. She heard a body hit the floor, she opened her eyes to see the guy in the mask drop to the ground.

Christina heard tires squeals and quickly stood up. She turned to run back towards the house as fast as she could still holding her shoulder. The black van stopped in the middle of the street, the doors quickly yanked open with more guys wearing masks. They held out their guns at both the brothers and Christina.

Christina screamed as more gunshots went off, hitting her in the stomach, making her fall to the floor. She crawled slightly away as she heard her brother and the guys in the van fighting. She went into a fetal position holding her stomach and shoulder.

"Bobby!" Screamed Christina, tears falling down her cheeks into the snow, mixing with her blood. "Bobby!"

Bobby tried desperately to keep the men's attention on him and not from his sister, who was bleeding a lot.

"Hold on Christina!" Both Bobby and Jack yelled, Bobby shooting another guy.

Christina whimpered as more shots went off, she was scared she wanted Bobby, she wanted her brothers. "Bobby!" Christina screamed hysterically, choking as another bullet went into her arm.

Over by the house, Bobby and Angel have ran out of bullets, while Jeremiah tried to escape out through the back door. Bobby slowly uncurls and looks down at the brick that have fallen just as the men in the mask were loading their guns once more. He grabbed hold of the brick and looked through the holes to see the men walking closer to the house. Bobby quickly shot up from the ground and threw the brick into the first guy in the face. He ran out from the porch and punched the other guy before he could start shooting at him

Jack looked around the behind the door frame to see what was happening and saw the van from earlier speeding towards Bobby.

"Bobby!" Jack yelled, trying to get him to run.

"Bobby!" Angel yelled as well, also noticing the van.

Angel went on to the room from Bobby's room and jumped down to the floor. Jack also ran out from the house and both brothers took hold of Bobby to get him out of the way just as Jeremiah's car slammed right into the van, stopping it from running over the three Mercer's. The men sighed in relief as Jeremiah got out of his car from the passenger side.

"That's my family!" He yelled at the van with tears in his eyes.

The brothers looked up to see their sister on the snow, laying in a puddle of blood and holding her stomach.

"Christina!" They yelled as they ran over to her.

Christina coughed closing her eyes. She couldn't feel anything and she knew it wasn't from the cold. She looked opened her eyes weakly as she saw her brother run towards her.

"Bobby!" Christina cried as she shook holding onto her stomach. Bobby slid to a stop, dropping on his knees beside her.

"Christina!" Bobby cried as he looked down at her. She was as pale as the snow below her and there was so much blood. "Christina hold on, I'm here"

"Bobby, I- I can't feel anything!" Christina gasped coughing. She moved her hands away from her stomach crying. Blood covering her hands as more slipped out of her wound.

Christina gasped for air, not able to stay calm as she felt herself go cold. The pain was unbearable for her, never did she want to feel such things again.

"Come on Tina, breathe." Jeremiah said, pushing back her hair.

"We need an ambulance!" Bobby yelled out desperately, in hopes that someone would hear him.

"Somebody help!" Jeremiah screamed, looking around the street. "Call 911!"

"I'm calling, I'm calling!" Sophie cried out, shakingly dialing fast.

Jack and Angel were in Christina's line of vision. Angel stepped back throwing his head to the side, crying.

"Don't you die on me, Tina!" Bobby said with tears filling his eyes. "Don't you dare!"

Christina couldn't help but start to cry as she tried to calm down. "I'm sorry…" She gasped out. "Don't try to talk Tina!" Jack told her, still pushing on her shoulder.

Christina coughed, her body convulsing. Jack started to cry harder as Bobby pushed more on her stomach.

"Christina!" Bobby cried as she coughed up blood. He started to cry franticly trying to stop the bleeding.

Christina looked up "I'm so sorry!" She gasped, trying to bring air in her lungs. She started to close her eyes.

"Don't you dare close your eyes!" Jack yelled out shaking her.

Bobby quickly stood up and walked towards the van, picking up the gun on the floor from the first guy that he shot. He yanked open the door and pulled back the top before pointing it at the guy inside.

"Who sent you?" Bobby yelled.

"Don't kill me please!" The guy told him.

"Who fuckin' sent you?" Bobby pressed the gun into the guy's head. "Vector Sweet?"

"Yeah, it was Sweet!" The guy yelled.

Bobby sighed and turned away from the guy.

"Thank god." The guy whispered but Bobby still heard.

Bobby spun around to him. "Thank god? Thank Victor Sweet! You mother fucker!" Bobby pulled the trigger.

He threw the gun to the floor and jogged back to the group around Christina. Jerry had taken his place, so he kneeled next to him and Sophie. Christina now had her eyes closed, her breathing shallow.

"No! Chrissy, open your eyes!" Bobby shouted, reaching to hold her head with his left hand.

Christina coughed up blood, turning her head to the side. Sophie cried, turning her head into Angel's shoulder, who held her close to him.

"I'm sorry for yelling the way I did; just don't die on me now Chrissy!" Bobby cried, sniffing.

Jack and Angel looked up to see the ambulance turning from around the corner, followed by cop cars.

"The ambulance is here, Chrissy." Bobby told her. "Hang on a bit more, please!"

Christina smiled slightly, shaking. "I-I love you" Christina gasped.

"No Christina! Don't say things like that!" Bobby pleaded crying "You're going to be ok! Just hold on please!" Christina smiled and gently touched his cheek. She took one more shuddering breathe, before her chest stilled.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

The wind blew in through the window, making the curtains dance in its wake. The peacefulness was disturbed by the beeping on the monitors hooked up to the still form on the bed.

Bobby sat there, staring at the still form that was his sister. It's been almost a two months since he and his brothers took down Victory Sweet. When Christina got shot, she flat lined twice, the second time they almost lost her for good. Christina has been in a coma ever since, her bullet wounds have healed, but Christina stayed the same.

Bobby sighed and rubbed his chin, the ruble that was there tickling his hand slightly. He, as well as his brothers has been coming to Christina almost everyday, hoping for a change that seems will never come.

Bobby sighed again before getting up to put on his coat. Shrugging it on his shoulders he bent over Christina. Lightly running his fingers through her hair before kissing her on the forehead softly.

"I love you Christina" He whispered, looking down into her emotionless face. He sighed again and stood up, walking out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack looked up from the TV when he heard the door open and shut. Bobby walked in and headed straight to the kitchen.

"Any change?" Jack asked quietly as he leaned against the doorframe.

Bobby sighed and shook his head slightly before taking a swing of his beer.

"No" he said looking down at the bottle and taking another swing. "No change."

Jack nodded his head slightly, looking down at the floor. "Bobby" Jack started but stopped as a lump formed in his throat.

Bobby looked at Jack the bottle at his lips "What?" he asked

Jack sighed and shook his head "The doctors called" he said quietly still not looking up from his spot on the ground.

"Yea? So?" Bobby shrugged impatiently "What they want?"

"They want us to consider pulling the plug" Jack's voice cracked but he continued. "They want us to let Christina go." he finished looking up at Bobby.

Bobby clenched his fist and the muscles in his jar tightening. "No" he bit out firmly "No fucking way!"

"Bobby -" Jack started

"No" Bobby barked cutting him off "Where not fucking doing it. What you want our little sister to go? You to fucking just give up on her!" Bobby yelled waving his hands in the air.

"It's not like that and you know it!" Jack cried out standing up straight "I don't want to let her go anymore then you do!"

"Then why the fuck are you even considering the idea!" Bobby yelled at Jack

"Because I don't want to see my sister fucking rot away like she is now!" Jack finally yelled out, causing Bobby to snap his mouth shut. Jack sighed angrily and ran his hands through his hair.

"Bobby.." he shook his head. "Bobby we don't have the money."

Bobby scoffed and turned his back to Jack, putting his hands on the counter and hanging his head.

Jack looked at Bobby sadly "They want are decision within a week" Jack finished sadly before walking out of the kitchen and the house.

Bobby stood up and threw his beer bottle at the wall with a yell, breaking it into tiny pieces. He slid down the wall leaning his head on his knees.

**At the hospital**

She was lost. She didn't know where she was. She was scared. Where is she?

She looked around. Everything was bright, the one way path leading to a destination she did not know.

Memories where floating by her. She saw a girl with four older guys with her. But they were different. Two of them had dark skin, while the other two had light. They were playing with the little girl, all of them happy. She stopped and watched as one of the white man with black hair picked the little girl up and spun her around. The little girl screaming and laughing with happiness.

_**Christina!**_

Christina? Who is that? Is that the little girl?

She looked around as she was transported to yet another memory. It same men, with a girl, but she was older.

_**Christina!**_

Christina..

She was the little girl. But she's bigger now.

She watched as the girl was tackled by the white man with the black hair

_**Bobby!**_

Bobby..that was his name.

She watched as the girl was again tackled by two other men, one black one white.

_**Angel!**_

The black man looked down at her, smiling down at her

Angel..that's his name..

_**Jack!**_

The youngest looking of them all laughed as he jumped off of her.

Jack..

_**Jerry!**_

A taller, well kept black man smiled and kissed her forehead.

Jerry..

Who where these men? What did they mean to the girl?

She stood still as images started to float by her faster then she can see. All showing of the girl and the four men. Voiced floating up to her.

_**Bobby!**_

_**Promise that you won't leave me.**_

_**I will never leave you.**_

_**Jack!**_

_**Can you sing to me Jackie?**_

_**I don't need to sing, you're the greatest song I can sing.**_

_**Angel**_

_**Watch this Angel!**_

_**Your gonna be the death of me!**_

_**Jerry!**_

_**I want to be as smart as you Jer Jer.**_

_**Your already are as smart as me, smarter.**_

What are these voices? Where are they coming from? Why do I hear them?

She began to run as the images and voices start to get louder.

_**Christina!**_

Christina..I know that name.

_**Christina!**_

Can that girl..be me?

_**Bobby!**_

_**Jack!**_

_**Angel!**_

_**Jerry!**_

I know them..they're important to me

_**I love your guys**_

_**You the best brothers a sister can ask for you!**_

Brothers..their my brothers.

_**Were always gonna be here for you Christina.**_

_**We'll protect you.**_

My Brothers, they are mine as I am theirs.

_**HELP ME!**_

_**CHRISTINA!**_

She closes her eyes just as the gunshot went off.

Christina's eyes snapped open with a gasp.


	15. Chapter 15

It seemed like all the brothers hearts had stopped. They were frozen with a feeling that can only be described as pure happiness. They all had the same thoughts running through their heads-

She's awake.  
Oh god, she's awake!

It wasn't until Bobby ran into the room and crushed Christina to his chest sobbing, that the brothers snapped out of their daze and ran to Christina's bedside.

"Christina I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry baby" Bobby cried as he held onto her for dear life.  
Jack, Jerry, and Angel were openly crying as they surrounded Christina's hospital bed.

Christina slowly wrapped her arms around Bobby's shaking body, softly rubbing his back.  
"It's okay" She cooed "I'm okay, please don't cry."  
Bobby pulled away from her and grabbed her face, stroking the side of her head.  
"Don't you ever fucking do that again!" He said firmly

Christina laughed, her tears softly sliding down her face "I don't plan to get shot anytime soon Bobby! Me and bullets don't really mix!" Christina joked.

Bobby frowned at her but before her could open his mouth; he was pushed aside by Jack who pulled Christina into his arms tightly. Christina laughed as one by one each of her brothers pulled her into their arms and choked the life, she just recently got back, out of her.

"I'll get it!" Christina shouted as she jumped off the stairs and opened the door. She had to stop herself from screaming and closing the door, because there at the door stood Jordan O'Neal. Christina mentally groaned when she realized that she was only dressed in her ROXY sweats and a tank top.

_Why oh why did he have to come when I'm looking like THIS!_

Christina gasped in surprise when Jordan suddenly pulled her in his arms and hugged her.

"Jordan? Are you okay?" She said confused as she slowly hugged him back. "I heard what happened, my God Christina I was so worried!" He said as he pulled back slightly to look down at her. "I tried to visit but they wouldn't let me since I'm not related." Jordan finished sadly. Christina blinked "You were worried? About me? She said slowly.

Jordan laughed "Of course I was worried about you!" he smiled. Jordan took in her confused face and frowned. "What? Is that bad?" He asked confused. Christina shook her head quickly "No!" she reassured "I'm just confused, that's all." She took in his questioning eyes and confused face. "It's just that, I thought that you didn't like." She said softly, looking down at her bare feet.

Jordan frowned and gently lifted up her face with his forefinger, making her look at him before he closed his eyes and lowed his head, gently brushing his lips with hers in a soft kiss.

Christina stood still in shock for a moment before her eyes fluttered closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood kissing for a couple more minutes until air became necessity and they pulled apart. Jordan rested his forehead against hers " Your wrong. " he whispered "I like you very much, and I've been wanting to ask you out for a while now." He said as softly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Christina looked up at Jordan and smiled. "So, what now?" She asked.

"Well first thing first" Jordan said smiling. He took her hand softly and got down on one knee.

"Christina Nicole Mercer, will you go out with me?" He asked looking up at her. Christina laughed and threw her arms around him and kissed him, making him fall on his back. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" he grinned at her. Christina just rolled her eyes. "If you want it to stay a yes you better keep kissing me!" Jordan moved his head closer "Yes mamn" He whispered before taking her lips with his own.


	16. Chapter 16

5 years later.

"Bobby, I don't think I can do this." Christina turned nervously from the mirror hanging on the wall to look at her older brother. Bobby stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked to her. Putting his hand gently on Christina's shoulder, he looked her up and down smiling slightly.

"You look beautiful Chrissy." He said softly looking her in her bright blue eyes.

Christina smiled nervously and looked down. "I'm scared Bobby, I can't do this." Christina said still looking down, her voice cracking slightly.

Bobby frowned and lifted her chin up with his index finger. Christina looked up her eyes watering, and lower lip trembling.

"Chrissy" Bobby said, gently smoothing her hair down "What's this really about?" Christina took a shaky breath and looked into her brothers eyes, as her tears gathered. "I wish Mom was here." She hiccupped as her tears slid slowly down her face.

Bobby sighed and closed his eyes before opening them and looked back at his baby sister. His beautiful baby sister, who wasn't a baby at all anymore. Bobby wrapped his arms around his sister, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"She is Chrissy, she always has been." He whispered into her ear, hugging her tighter as Christina hiccupped. He pulled back slightly and put his hand over her heart.

"She's right here." Bobby whispered tapping her heart lightly "And she is so" Bobby swallowed, the tears in his voice thick "she is so proud of you Christina Nicole Mercer." He finished smiling at Christina who was now looking up at Bobby.

Christina smiled and touched Bobby's cheek. "I love you Bobby. You're the best brother I could ever have." She said looking Bobby in the eyes. Bobby grabbed Christina's hand and kissed the side of her palm.

The knock on the door startled both of them as they both turned their heads towards the door as Jerry poked his head in. "Christina it's time to.." He trailed off as he caught sight of Christina. He smiled brightly and stepped fully into the room, walking up to Christina he took in the sight of her. "Wow," He breathed "You look beautiful Chrissy." He said smiling widely at her. Christina laughed and walked up to Jerry, hugging him. "You don't look so bad yourself JerJer!" Christina laughed looking him up and down. He was wearing a nice fitting black tux with a light purple tie and a purple Lilly in his tux side pocket. Jerry laughed before looking over her shoulder at Bobby and nodding his head. "Bobby, you looking good. Never thought I would see you in a tux man." Jerry joked. Bobby rolled his eyes and flipped him off. "Yeah well, I figured if Crackerjack could wear one and not look like the fairy he is, then I sure as hell can."

"Yeah but this time you're the fairy looking one." Jack laughed as he strolled into the room, wearing a long black dress pants with rips at the knees a light purple dress shirt and a black tux jacket, also with a Lilly in the pocket. Jack strolled up to Christina and stared at her, smiling. "Your beautiful Christina." He said before kissing her forehead and hugging her. Christina laughed and hugged him back tightly.

"You nervous?" Jack asked quietly in her ear still hugging squeezed jack "You have no idea." She whispered back, giggling. Jack laughed and pulled back looking down at her. Christina smiled brightly at him as he winked and turned to Bobby. "You crying fairy?" Bobby rolled his eyes and turned around as his brothers and sister laughed at him. "Yeah yeah, what ever fairy."

Angel came rushing in the room "Yo yo, what is the hold.." He stopped inside the door as Bobby,Christina, Jack and Jerry all looked at him, eyesbrows raised. "Up." Angel finished before smiling. "What ya'll still doing up here?" Angel laughed "Don't you know it's starting?" He questioned before walking out the door shaking his head. "Come on!" He yelled down the hall before he poked his head around the doorframe. "Oh, and you look beautiful Chrissy." He smiled his white teeth shining before walking out the door again. Jack laughed and hugged Christina again, kissing her head. "See you down there." He said before turning around and walking out the same door Angel just came through whistling. Jerry clapped his hands and rubbed them together "Well, best get down there." He said before giving Christina one last hug and walked out, closing the door behind him gently leaving Bobby and Christina alone again.

Christina turned to look at Bobby "Well," she took a deep breath "We better get down there." She said nervously.

Bobby nodded his head and stood in front of her. "I have something for you" He said. Christina furrowed her eyebrows looking up at his curiously. "Bobby you didn't have to get me anything, I already have everything I need." She said confused. Bobby nodded his head and dug through his shirt pocket before pulling out a slim velvet black box. "I wanted you to have this, so you will always know that I love you, and no matter what." He said firmly looking into Christina's eyes "They will always be with you." Bobby slowly opened the box to reveal a gold heart locket. Christina gasped and touched the locket softly "Bobby.." She looked up at him only to have her gaze drawn to the locket as he opened it up to reveal two pictures inside.

"Oh my God, is that..? Christina put a hand over mouth and she looked inside the locket to see a picture of her mom on one side, and another woman on the other. She was beautiful with long wavy black hair and crystal blue eyes. She wasn't looking up at the camera, but down at a newborn baby in her arms. It was her birth mother.

Christina jumped up and hugged Bobby tightly. Bobby wrapped his arms around her tightly before gently pushing her away and putting the golden locket around her neck.

"I love you Bobby."

Bobby smiled and brushed the tear falling down her face away with his thumb. "I love you too."

Bobby turned and opened the door before looking back at Christina.

"Come on." He said nodding his head toward the hall.

Christina turned and looked in the mirror one last time before walking to Bobby and taking his hand in hers as they walked down the hall together.

They stopped after they reached a big oak door. They can hear a man singing faintly, as a piano and violin played softly in the backround.

Bobby stopped and turned so he was facing Christina.

"You ready?" He asked looking down at her nervously. Christina turned and looked at him, looping her arm through his.

"Ready." She said smiling up at him brightly before turning back around as the doors slowly opened, and they both walked through together. Her long white dress flowing elegeantly behind her.

3 years later.

"It's a girl!"

Christina collasped back onto the hospital bed panting and crying. "You did so good baby! Your so beautiful." Jordan whispered in her ear before kissing her all over her face. Christina looked up as the sound of a newborn baby crying. The nurse turned around and smiled "I think she wants her Mommy" She said over the crying, putting the pink bundle into Christina's arms. Christina smiled and gently stared to rock the baby, singing softly.

"Shh. It's okay, your okay." Christina whispered. She looked up into her husbands eyes smiling happily. "What are we going to name her?" Jordan whispered looking down at his new daughter. He never thought that he could feel this much love for someone in his life. _I'm a Daddy. I'm really a Daddy._

Christina and Jordan both looked up as they heard the door being opened quietly. "Hey guys." Christina whispered tiredly as her brothers walked into the room.

"Hey Grim, how you feeling?" Angel asked softly as he kissed her on her forehead. Christina laughed quietly. "I'm so tired." She admitted.

Jack laughed and put the flowers he had in his hands on her bedside table. "I bet, you just pushed a baby out of your vagina!" He said.

Jerry shook his head "Come on man, did you really need to say that?" He asked as he pushed Jack out of his way to kiss Christina on the cheek. Jack put his hands up in the air before walking to the window and sitting on the ledge.

Christina looked over to Jack and stuck her tounge out at him and giggled when Jack did the same. She looked up again and caught Bobby's eye.

Bobby was still standing by the door, his hands inside his leather jacket and his black hair, now showing signs of gray was still slicked back. Bobby walked up to the foot of the bed and smiled at Christina.

Christina looked down at the bundle in her arms "I want you to meet some very important people." She whispered down at the baby. Christina looked up, tears in her eyes as her brothers all crowded around her bed, all looking down at the baby in her arms with wonder, nervousness, and pride.

"Evelyn, I want you to meet your uncles." Christina smiled down at Evelyn.

"My brothers."

Well! That's it. I want to thank all my readers for such wonderful reveiws and for suporting my story! I never thought that when I wrote this it would

lead this far so thanks so much! I am planing on totally redoing this story. I don't mind doing a sequel but I will only do so if I get reveiws saying I should.

So vote now! haha

Thanks again!

Love ya guys.

Aragornsgirll.


End file.
